


Зеркальные Войны: Отражение Первое - Нашла Коса На Камень

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip Dip (Считалочка) [4]
Category: Crossworlds (1997), Farscape, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Oz (TV), Red Dwarf, The Librarian (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда станет страшно богам<br/>И почудится шорох в углах,<br/>Они вспомнят тогда о себе самих<br/>И полюбят себя в зеркалах.<br/>Пикник_Это река Ганг</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ***

Терри Шеридан тупо стоял у своего тела, ворча сквозь зубы:

\- Не могу поверить. Это просто невероятно. Это твою мать просто невероятно, стерва убила меня. Эта мать твою стерва просто взяла и убила меня! Тварь. Тварь! – выкрикнул он вслед уже удалившейся «мать твою стерве». Перед ним возникла фигура в белом балахоне, которая прокашлялась в кулак, покачалась с пятки на носок и, наконец, убедившись в должном внимании со стороны визави, произнесла с противным британским акцентом:

\- Я, конечно, понимаю ваше возмущение, но я здесь исключительно по долгу службы и требую должного уважения.

\- Чего?

\- Я говорю, я так сказать при исполнении…

\- Ты кто?

\- В некотором роде проводник…

\- В смысле ангел, что ли? – удивился Терри. Чего он не ожидал, так это что за ним придёт какой-то манерный ангел. Скорее уж он ждал чертей и сковородок. – Разве меня не в ад?

\- Мы учтём ваши пожелания, не волнуйтесь. Как всё-таки забавно, - начал оглядываться по сторонам «ангел». – Первое имя в списке, и сразу же в Центр. Везёт.

\- Какого чёрта…

\- Давайте только без эксцессов, - придурок в балахоне постучал по своему паху. Раздался металлический звук. – Я в некотором роде защищён. На случай, если клиента посетит та же мысль, что и меня в своё время. Кстати, дабы предостеречь вас от необдуманных шагов в этом направлении, разрешите рассказать одну поучительную историю, случившуюся с вашим покорным слугой не так уж давно…

\- Это надолго?

\- Вы куда-то торопитесь?

Терри пожал плечами и огляделся. Стерва утопила ящик. Если бы его можно было достать… Нет, дело было уже не в деньгах. Зачем мертвецу деньги? Дело было в принципе. Это был ЕГО ящик, и он просто обязан был его иметь. Назло этой стерве. Назло!

\- Так вот, я не всегда занимался этим делом, - продолжил свою поучительную историю обалахоненный тип. - По сути дела вы мой первый клиент. А началось всё с того, что я пребывал практически в таком же положении, что и вы, но за одним маленьким исключением – Ангел Смерти, а именно так называется моя нынешняя должность, не стал ждать, пока я отброшу копыта окончательно и бесповоротно, как, смею вас заверить, уже сделали вы, и решил предложить свои услуги, так сказать, заблаговременно. Из-за чего вышла маленькая накладка – я был ещё не в настроении проходить через процедуру, к которой вы должны приготовиться… Мужайтесь. Так вот, я был не в настроении и оказал сопротивление путём нанесения своему визави телесных повреждений в область мошонки. А ведь он был при исполнении, вы понимаете? Во что моё неуважение к должностному лицу вылилось, вы сейчас сами можете оценить. И если вы думаете, что работать Смертью – это так увлекательно… Впрочем, я сам ещё пока не знаю, какие аргументы против подобной карьеры вам предоставить – я ведь новичок… - Из-под белого капюшона раздался вздох.

\- Если ты Смерть, какого ты тогда в белом? – задал вопрос Шеридан, опасаясь того, что поучительная история уже исчерпана, и грядёт та самая процедура, к которой ему следовало приготовиться. Потому что вместо положенной подготовки он предавался размышлениям, как бы вытащить ящик из этой странной чёрной кислоты. Прошлый раз ему помог автомат, и его изъеденные останки всё ещё валялись неподалеку, но он не годился для доставания ящика со дна этого пруда. Тут нужно было что-то более длинное и по возможности более прочное.

\- Вообще-то я хотел добавить в гамму немного золота… Но, боюсь, тогда бы меня принимали за Старейшину. Чёрный либо белый был весь мой выбор. Не то чтобы меня это особо волнует, но чёрный мне не слишком идёт. Ну-с… Приступим?

Терри не понял, где тип прятал её раньше, но в руках у него появилась коса. Вот оно, подумал Шеридан, - то, что доктор прописал. Длинное и наверняка чертовски прочное.

\- Дай, - сказал он, обхватывая древко рукой. Это была не просьба. И даже не приказ. Скорее просто спокойная констатация факта.

\- Смег, - произнёс Ангел Смерти. Это тоже было не выражение возмущения или отчаяния, а всё та же констатация факта. Да, смег, определённо.


	2. Смег, определённо.

 

_Кругом война, смерть, глупость - а мы тут пьём._

_Масяня_

 

Я вернулся в своё тело, которое оставил дома, под присмотром… так, а где же тот, кто должен был за ним присматривать? В общем, очнулся я один. Нет, я, конечно, это предвидел, но всё равно обидно. Арни всё-таки решил смотаться на своё первое «самостоятельное» задание, оставив мой хладный труп… впрочем, он ещё не успел остыть… так, мой труп ещё не успел остыть, а он уже… о чём это я? Действительно… В общем, младший не ожидал, да и я, признаться, тоже, что я вернусь так рано, так что сейчас считает, что он безнаказанно отлынивает от своих прямых обязанностей.

Я вытащил из потайного кармана… ну, я знал только одно место на своём теле, да и во всей нашей палатке, куда не заглянет мой сменщик в их поисках, «часы» с Холли. Асмобилевской Холли.

\- Ну, как там Арни?

\- Одним махом семерых убивахом? – откликнулась Холли.

\- Я не в настроении разгадывать шарады, родная.

\- Я спрашиваю, чего вернулся так рано, Стаханов.

\- Скажем так, у меня образовались некоторые трудности, которые ты мне должна помочь разрешить, но об этом попозже. Как там Арни?

\- Никак не может понять, куда пропали его часики.

Я ухмыльнулся.

\- Может, мне просветить его по этому вопросу?

\- Нет, - покачал я головой. – Он хотел самостоятельного задания, не будем его разочаровывать. Просто сообщай мне о его достижениях.

\- Он ещё даже не добрался до места.

\- Хорошо. Как только он обнаружит, что ты ему подсунула, перескажи мне его реакцию.

Когда я оказался у палатки Лоры, мне стало не по себе.

\- Ты точно знаешь, что её нет дома?

\- Она у Джо. Ты знаешь, что это называется незаконное проникновение в чужое жилище?

\- Мне нужно всего лишь попасть в Центр. Я виноват, что он находится в её палатке?

\- В Центр можно попасть и другими способами.

\- Да, я даже знаю один – стать Смертью и пойти забирать того, кто там умер. К сожалению, клиент оказался слегка агрессивен. И теперь это он – Смерть в Центре.

\- Что там произошло?

Мне всё-таки пришлось вкратце рассказать, что же там произошло, пока Холли калибровала соответствующие параметры, а я следил за тем, чтобы нас не застукали в палатке Лоры. У меня был сюда доступ, и я даже уже пользовался апартаментами принцессы в качестве Центра в деле с собиранием нексуса, но делать это в её отсутствие - за такое по головке не гладят. Но даже через Промежуток идти до Центра мне было чересчур долго – кто знает, чем займётся Терри Шеридан, получив косу.  К сожалению, даже посмотреть на его реакцию я не успел – лишившись косы, я потерял одолженную силу Смерти и вернулся в своё тело. Была у меня слабая надежда, что мой первый клиент просто продолжит мою работу. Никаких нареканий со стороны Смерти, который относится к своей работе, как Том Сойер к покраске забора, это не вызовет. Думаю даже, что он вряд ли заметит, что помощник сменился. Оставалось бы тогда ещё надеяться и на то, что долг мой он также забудет, несмотря на то, что отрабатывал его за меня кто-то другой.

Войдя в Центр того мира, Смертью которого мне предписывалось сейчас быть, первым делом я наткнулся на валяющийся Ящик Пандоры. Он был открыт.

\- Смег, - вырвалось у меня.

\- Ещё какой, - присвистнула Холли. – Доложить начальству?

\- Щаз, - я был, конечно, в панике, но кое-чему научился за время, проведённое в качестве спасителя человечества (пусть даже большинство времени человечество исчислялось одной последней особью) – начальство горю не поможет. Скорее наоборот. – Только вздумай. Я натворил, сам и исправлю, - посмотрев на дело рук своих, пусть и опосредованно, с потолка, на который я попал, нервно расхаживая вокруг, я обнаружил, что с этой перспективы всё выглядит ещё хуже – ящик был не просто открыт, он был пуст. Нет, не то чтобы я всерьёз верил, что помещённые туда на сохранение беды не воспользуются таким откровенным приглашением выйти, но надежда была. Интересно, а она тоже?.. – Ну… Не совсем сам…

По дороге в местную Англию я просматривал данные Холли по местной же королевской семейке. Это был единственный способ для меня ну, скажем, если не выйти из сложившейся ситуации сухим, то, по крайней мере, не всплыть кверху брюхом.

Дом леди Крофт в Бекингемшире мне напомнил виллу Листи, которую он себе отгрохал в так и не случившейся, слава мирам, реальности, где мы даже не были с ним знакомы. Следовало не забывать, что и с леди Крофт мы не знакомы, несмотря на то, что мой параллельный двойник работает у неё дворецким, как оказалось. Почему-то вспомнился мой зеркальный двойник – сейчас он, более чем уверен, собирается похитить бедного Хилари, так его звали, и занять его место. Счастливый сукин сын. А мне же предстояло играть в открытую. С чем себя и поздравляю…

Интересно, почему в этом мире Центр находится в Африке, а не в одной из спален этого дворца? Вполне домик в духе Центра. Впрочем, здесь Центр, как я выяснил, называется Колыбелью Жизни, а значит, по идее, должен быть расположен в месте, с которого началось распространение жизни на земле. А Рай, как всем известно, находился в Африке, а Адам был негром. Виноват по ассоциации, что называется. Нельзя же воспринимать всё так буквально, чес-слово. Он, вернее, они были кроманьонцами и неандертальцами. До разделения на черное и белое еще очень долго.

Я позвонил в звонок на воротах, но был обруган из вмонтированного в них домофона:

\- Какого чёрта, Хилари, ты же только что был дома! И, боже мой, что за маскарад?

\- Я не Хилари, - произнёс я вежливо в дырочки. Какое всё-таки девчоночье имя у моего я здесь. Впрочем, кажется, это фамилия. А как его имя? Надо будет поинтересоваться. Кстати, вы не замечали, что дворецких обычно никто не знает по имени? Даже в базе данных Сопротивления он назван просто Хилари. Прямо классовая дискриминация какая-то.

\- А кто, Папа Римский?

\- Меня зовут Арнольд Риммер, - ещё вежливей произнёс я. Вообще-то я ожидал, что мне откроет, следуя своим обязанностям, мой двойник, и мне не придётся доказывать, что я – это не он. Выходило, что Хилари, хоть и находился в доме, на звонки в ворота не отвечает.

Из уродливого трейлера, утыканного антеннами, который я принял за трансформаторную будку, вышел маленький тощий мужичок неопределённой расы. Я так говорю, потому что, несмотря на свою кавказскую (в антропологическом значении этого слова, хотя все равно не правильный термин. Что, заметно, что у меня семинар по антропологии в самом разгаре?) внешность, был он занавешен длинными дредами, знакомыми мне до колик в желудке. Прозвучит патетически, но сердце моё ёкнуло. Мой благоверный в данный момент, слишком серьёзно восприняв мою шутку про многоженца, мужественно боролся со своими родственниками в законе за свободу от обязательств, а у меня даже не было с ним связи. Неудивительно, что меня слегка знобит от вида его параллельных двойников.

\- Холли, у меня просто глюки от тоски и беспокойства, или ты забыла мне что-то сказать?

\- А, и да, здесь есть параллельный двойник Листера, правда, так как он здесь не похож на него внешне, я не считала, что для тебя это существенно.

\- Хилари, какого… ты же знаешь, что днём я сплю, - подошло к воротам существо, которое я принял за Листи. Помимо дредов и не слишком высокого роста всё в нем оказалось абсолютно навыворот. Был он не просто белым, а бледным, как не к данной ситуации помянутый Смерть. Вместо округлостей, обильных у Дэйва – кожа да кости. И, кажется, неистребимый оптимизм был также заменён на что-то гораздо мрачнее. Только вот неопрятность и беззастенчивость были на месте – вышел местный Листи, видимо, в чём спал - грязной майке и не менее помятых трусах.

\- Простите, что разбудил, но повторяю ещё раз – я не Хилари. Мне нужно поговорить с леди Крофт.

\- Конечно, пользуйся тем, что я всю ночь работал и ничего не соображаю, - проворчал этот недоЛистер и пошлёпал обратно к фургону.

\- Эй! Простите, но… - смег, врождённый идиотизм (чего ещё ожидать от человека, который сам себя породил – это явный генетический дефицит) был также налицо. Я выругался про себя, но, вскоре после того, как местный Листер залез в своё жилище, ворота распахнулись.

\- Следующий раз не забудь пульт от ворот, - снова раздалось из домофона. – Может, ты ещё и ключи от дома забыл?

Решив, что убеждать не выспавшегося гуманоида в том, что никаких ключей от дома у меня сроду не было, бесполезно, я пошёл по дорожке ко входу. Возможно, что хотя бы здесь меня не ждёт засада, и дверь откроет мой двойник. Слава мирам, так и случилось. Впрочем, дверь тут же снова захлопнулась. Потом снова осторожно открылась…

\- Простите, могу я видеть леди Крофт?

\- Простите, в данный момент её нет дома. Что я могу для вас сделать?

\- Перво-наперво, перестань в меня тыкать, я действительно не зеркало. А если ты сомневаешься, не сон ли это, то щипать нужно себя, а не собеседника.

\- Вы в курсе..? - начал он издалека.

\- Да-да, я в курсе. Но нет, я не твой потерянный брат-близнец. Я из параллельной вселенной. И я по делу. Могу я подождать леди Крофт здесь?

\- Да нет, проходите, чего у порога-то торчать…

Следующие полчаса мы сидели пили чай и молчали. Вернее, я сидел пил чай, а он молчал, не поддаваясь на мои провокации, как истинный дворецкий. Потом Холли сообщила мне радостную весть – Арни должным образом оценил её чувство юмора. Она направила его спасать зеркального двойника нашей Дебби Листер, посчитав, что это отобьет у него желание приставать к ней (к Холли, а не к Дебби) с расспросами. Во время небезызвестного конфликта с вирусом, разъедающим всё на своём пути, в Зеркало вошла она, а не Арлин, в результате чего все они погибли, кроме неё, Дебби, замороженной в стазисе. К сожалению, с нашей Дебби случилось тоже самое. Каким образом я буду сообщать Листи о гибели его сыновей?.. Впрочем, он знал, что этим всё кончится. Но он хотел собрать на свадьбу всю семью… Для него это будет шоком. Да, чёрт подери, даже для меня это было шоком – я ведь тоже, мысленно составляя список гостей, не мог пропустить Джима с Бексли. Ну, зато теперь можно не приглашать на свадьбу Дебби с Арлин, а то тоже то ещё счастье.

Солнце закатилось, Лара Крофт всё не торопилась домой, а Хилари так и не произнёс ни слова. Меня, впрочем, это нисколько не смущало, и я рассказал ему всё про себя, про Сопротивление, про беду, приведшую меня сюда, про свою помолвку… Ну тут он, конечно, попытался от меня сбежать, сославшись на неотложные дела по дому, но я вызвался ему помочь, так что за натиркой полов я рассказал ему о наших с Листи отношениях, за чисткой оружия показал обручальное кольцо, а за стрижкой газона спросил, кто этот милый молодой человек (которого я нисколько не считал милым и молодым, и с трудом человеком), что живёт в трейлере у ворот, и намекнул, что он напоминает мне о моём женихе. Брайс, а так звали «милого и молодого», разбуженный газонокосилкой, вышел, ворча, из своего жилища и присоединился к нашей беседе, для начала протерев глаза и убедившись, что у него в них не двоится. Чтобы ещё больше достать своего двойника, я стал усиленно ухаживать за Брайсом.

Мои невинные развлечения были прерваны приездом леди Крофт.

\- Холли, ты забыла мне ещё о чём-то сказать?

\- Ты о чём? – мне показалось, что компьютер Асмобиля невинно похлопала глазками.

Но у меня уже не было времени развить эту тему – меня представляли.

\- Параллельной вселенной? – пожала она мою ладонь. – Ваш визит как-то связан с тем, что творится в мире?

\- Смотря что творится… - я сглотнул. Если я инициировал местный Апокалипсис, моя совесть этого не перенесёт. Впрочем… Она закалённая, моя совесть, она выживет. В отличие от меня самого…

\- Я бы сказала, что настал Конец Света.

Я только тяжко вздохнул.

\- Об этом нам и нужно поговорить…

Говорили мы за бутылкой местного кислого Шардонне, поданного Хилари в кабинет Лары, куда мы все перебрались после быстрого ужина.

\- Значит, ящик Пандоры всё-таки открыт… Этого я и опасалась. Не успели мы улететь из Африки, стали поступать страшные новости. Ах, Терри, Терри…

\- У меня есть подозрения, что мистер Шеридан со своей нынешней шайкой заявится к вам, сюда, так сказать, за отмщением.

\- Нынешней шайкой?

\- Ну да, знаете - Война, Глад, Мор…

\- В ящике Пандоры что, хранились Всадники Апокалипсиса? – в разговор вступил Брайс, кокетливо теребя себя за дред. - Я считал, что они с Ящиком из разных мифов. Разве никто не должен дудеть в дудку, чтобы вызвать Всадников?

\- Видите ли, мой любезный друг, - вино ударило мне в голову, и я перешёл в наступление, - став Смертью и открыв ящик, мистер Шеридан просто запустил цепочку ассоциаций, и беды, скрывавшиеся в ящике, персонифицировались в известных в христианском мире Всадников Апокалипсиса, дополняя его собственную фигуру. Чей статус также изменился. Вместо Смерти, мирного проводника душ, он стал Смертью на бледном коне, разрушителем и убийцей. Мрачность самой натуры Шеридана плюс тьма, выпущенная им на свободу.

\- Вопрос состоит в том, как я могу помочь загнать эту тьму обратно? – спросила Лара. - Насколько я знаю, ящик всегда всего лишь немного приоткрывали, и тьма сама истощалась. А вы говорите, что сейчас ящик распахнут и пуст. Кстати, вы даже не принесли его с собой.

\- Думаю, в этом нет необходимости.

\- Вот как? – Хилари, со сдержанной яростью наблюдавший за моими пассами в сторону Брайса, наконец сорвался, - А куда мы должны загонять ваших Всадников – в пластиковый пакетик?

\- Ага, совочком… - проворчал я себе под нос. Ну что возьмёшь с дилетантов, несут что попало. Если бы всё было так просто, я бы и не обратился к принцессе. Если бы был механизм, загоняющий зло обратно, ящик был бы управляем. Его бы использовали в войнах, в качестве бомбы. Но нет, в Библиотеке он хранится не в «стратегическом вооружении», а в «запрещённых артефактах». Кто ж виноват, что этот мир настолько несовершенен, что у его Центра нет не то что Библиотекаря, который развешивает таблички, но и Библиотеки как таковой. Я уж не говорю о том, что он находится в Африке. Может, поэтому там до сих пор не организовали ни библиотеки, ни школы, ни хотя бы тюрьмы, ничего цивилизованного, до сих пор обходятся лужами черной кислоты для хранения запрещённых артефактов. Все нормальные миры уже поняли, что бюрократия в тысячу раз надёжней любой кислоты. Знали бы вы, через что я прошёл, чтобы получить Косу – ни одной кислоте, какого цвета бы она ни была, такое не под силу. И через что мне предстоит пройти, если я не верну Косу в срок… Мне не хотелось об этом думать, поэтому я налёг на вино, тем более что, похоже, мы сделали перерыв в обсуждении общей беды, предавшись размышлениям о том, как из неё выкрутиться. Через минуту оказалось, что вино кончилось, и я попросил у Хилари ещё. Когда он вернулся с подносом, на котором стояла бутылка всё того же Шардонне, только другого года, Брайс как раз увлечённо рассказывал мне о своих технических изысканиях. Я всегда подозревал, что Листи, если его как следует пнуть, будет прекрасным техником – это подтверждали Легион и Спаннерс. К сожалению, трудолюбием мой личный экземпляр не обладает, а пинки воспринимает с удивительной стойкостью. Вспомнив, где он сейчас находится и сколько пинков, я надеялся, принимает, я чуть не всплакнул. От нахлынувшей сентиментальности я вытер выступившие слёзы подвернувшимися под руку дредами Брайса. Не знаю, как этот жест выглядел со стороны, но, по всей видимости, вызывающе, так как Хилари уронил поднос мне на ногу. И я подозреваю, нарочно. Знаете, я никогда не чувствовал себя Асом больше, чем в тот миг - все это напомнило мне первый визит того к нам на Карлик - я был вне себя от ревности.

Лара, отругав дворецкого за неловкость, попросила принести вино в трейлер Брайса, куда мы и отправились – там стоял ещё один компьютер, ещё мощней того, на котором она до инцидента с бутылкой искала решение проблемы, но не было (пока) стекла под ногами, да и Брайс хотел мне там что-то показать, надеюсь, не жопу, как в том анекдоте. Впрочем… Не бывает некрасивых Листеров, бывает мало Шардонне…

Принесённое вино, я полагаю, было всё-таки отравлено ревнивым Хилари, потому что очнулся я в джунглях, с головной болью и лакуной на месте воспоминаний о том, что происходило в трейлере дальше. Короче, я не помню, как я попал обратно в Африку.


	3. Как я попал обратно в Африку.

_Между жизнью и смертью нет особой разницы._

_Фалес Милетский_

 

С трудом встав, я стал выбирать направление, куда пойти, хотя большой разницы не видел – джунгли были очень густыми. Хорошо, что я не слишком далеко отошёл от места своего пробуждения, когда заметил, что, несмотря на столь густую растительность вокруг, мне ещё ни разу не приходилось раздвигать её руками или обходить – я проходил насквозь. Это меня ободрило – Коса была со мной, что уже хорошо. Я вынул её, осмотрел, проверил на какой-то букашке, подвернувшейся под ногу, и вернулся к телу. Переложив Косу в Нейтральную Сумку (ещё один артефакт, полагавшийся в нагрузку, вместо футляра), я вернулся в свои бренные останки. Головная боль, до этого бывшая всего лишь фантомной, так как головы как таковой у меня не было, нахлынула таким мощным потоком, что я отрубился снова.

Очнувшись во второй раз, я собрал себя по кусочкам и встал. Джунгли, при близком рассмотрении, оказались какими-то подозрительными. Если это была местная Африка, то континенты здесь расположены совсем иначе, чем на Земле из нашего мира, впрочем, я был на ней всего пару раз, могу ошибаться. Но разве в джунглях Африки растут гигантские помидоры? С древовидных укропов свисали огуречные лианы, а свекольные пальмы распластали свои листья в подлеске. Огород-монстр, вот что это такое. Зато здесь не умрёшь с голода, утешил я себя. Вероятно, следовало уйти отсюда с помощью сил Смерти, которые снова были со мной, но я боялся потом не найти своё тело. В общем, я пошёл куда глаза глядят, а глядели они на какое-то неясное сверкание среди зелени. Глаза меня не обманули – это был сияющий металлом трейлер Брайса. Ну, тут я и вовсе потерялся в догадках.

\- Избушка, избушка, - вспомнил я древнерусскую сказку, поразившую моё воображение на уроках истории в школе Сопротивления, - повернись к джунглям задом, а ко мне передом.

«Избушка», конечно, не повернулась, но на стук ответила матом. Потом в ней что-то опрокинулось, опять разразилось матами и шипением, и, наконец, дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Хилари в косо запахнутом халате. Вслед за ним выполз ещё менее одетый Брайс.

\- Ты ещё здесь? – простонал Хилари.

\- Если бы я ещё знал, где это – здесь, процесс ухода отсюда мог бы ускориться.

\- Убирайся, - и дверь была захлопнута перед моим носом.

\- Может, всё-таки объясните, что случилось? Конечно, моя задача выполнена, Коса у меня, но как это произошло? Мне придётся писать отчёт, вы не знаете, что это такое – писать отчёт, это вам не сочинять «как я провёл лето». Если я не опишу в подробностях, что происходило с вверенным мне артефактом за отведённое мне время, с меня сдерут шкуру и сошьют из неё памперсы для малышей-ГЕЛФов!

За дверью произошёл некий спор, результатом которого стало открытие оной и впускание меня внутрь – победил Брайс, слава мирам.

\- Ты не помнишь?

\- Кажется, вино было отравленным, - покосился я на стоящего со скрещёнными на груди руками Хилари, но он и ухом не повёл. – Я не помню ничего с того момента, как мы сюда вошли.

\- Тогда тебе повезло. В отличие от нас, - проворчал Хилари.

\- Но всё-таки? – я надеялся, что мой вид был достаточно жалкий, чтобы их разжалобить. В конце концов, похмелье всё ещё не прошло. – И… если можно, дайте мне таблетку аспирина…

\- Мне тоже не мешало бы похмелиться, - проворчал Хилари. – Что-нибудь осталось?

Брайс отрицательно помотал дредами.

\- Но аспирин где-то был… - и он стал рыться в своих завалах.

\- Так где мы? – задал я всё ещё мучивший меня вопрос.

\- А ты как думаешь? – с удивлением оглянулся вокруг Хилари.

\- В смысле, в трейлере, это понятно, но где трейлер?

\- Где был, там и есть, - раздалось из-под койки.

\- То есть… А что произошло с газоном?

\- Изобилие постаралась, - отозвался Хилари, с интересом рассматривавший часть тела Брайса, не вошедшую под кровать. Я, невольно проследив за его взглядом, почувствовал себя ещё более больным.

\- Побыстрее, пожалуйста, - простонал я, закрывая рот руками.

\- Нашёл! – все остальные части тела Брайса наконец завершили поиски, выкарабкались из-под койки и обрушили ту часть, которая в поисках не участвовала, сверху на постель. Хилари любовно стряхнул с запыленных дредов проволочки и комки пыли и принял бутылёк с таблетками. Ну, по крайней мере, под кроватью сейчас чисто, - подумалось мне.

Приняв вслед за дворецким аспирин, я постарался расслабиться, чтобы голова быстрее успокоилась. Не тут-то было. Дальнейший рассказ вызвал у меня такую мигрень, что я боялся пошевелить глазами, чтобы они ненароком не выпали. Вот, собственно, что мне поведали мои недавние собутыльники.

Сидели мы в трейлере и пили довольно долго, пока я, по всей видимости, допившись до чёртиков, не предложил поменять Всадников на их зазеркальные эквиваленты. Сначала мою идею никто не понял, но я, чуть не разнеся весь трейлер, объяснил. Я вполне представил, откуда у меня возникла эта дурацкая идея – разговор с Арни в зеркальном мире, по всей видимости, всплыл у меня в расторможенном алкоголем мозгу. Как ни странно, Лара моё предложение поддержала, а Брайс даже с энтузиазмом принялся тут же мастерить установку, причём руководствуясь только моим маловразумительным описанием внешнего вида оной. Принцип действия установки по прониканию в зеркальный мир тоже, по всей видимости, стал следствием расторможенности его также проспиртованного на тот момент черепка, так как сейчас он ни за что вспомнить его не может, а установку разобрал ещё до того, как сам пошёл спать, на всякий случай. Он надеялся, что я любезно ему напомню, но я-то принципа и не знал никогда, кроме кой-какой общей теории… Разочарованно вздохнув, Брайс продолжил рассказ.

Хилари с трудом заставили, так как он единственный был против этой идиотской идеи, да и пил он, как утверждает, меньше всех, отыскать в доме и приволочь на двор самое большое имеющееся в наличии зеркало. Потом мы установили зеркало и устройство на газоне перед домом и принялись ждать, когда Терри Шеридан, а ныне Смерть придёт за Ларой в поисках возмездия. Тем временем мы все не переставали пить, так как, по словам Брайса, это был единственный способ не сойти с ума от страха. Насчёт своих мотивов я не уверен. Кажется, Брайс был всё ещё недостаточно красивым.

Насколько я понял из рассказа, я несколько раз проверял, действует ли установка, перебегая на ту сторону, так как пару раз пытался выдать себя за Хилари. Сам я смутно вспоминал, как меня пытаются за него принять. Я был прав – мой зеркальный двойник подменил собой зеркального дворецкого, но я не стал делиться своими догадками с остальными.

В общем, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда явились сами герои торжества. Их смутный образ тоже выкристаллизовался в моей памяти, но тут же сменился картинкой тех, на кого мы их променяли. Да, Жизнь, Мир, Здоровье и Изобилие я помню гораздо лучше. Костюм Жизни с её розовыми ленточками и рюшечками хорошо запомнился мне ещё с первой встречи (и вдруг я осознал, что у моего зеркального двойника, отрабатывавшего схожую со мной повинность, должен был быть ещё тот нарядец, но подавил смешок), её товарки были ещё нелепей.

Как я уговорил Жизнь, то есть зеркального Шеридана, отдать Косу, я не помню, а Брайс с Хилари не смогли мне описать. А мне бы хотелось знать на будущее, как это делается, просто на всякий случай.

Потом, насколько я понимаю, мы с зеркальным мной обменялись Косами. И я вырубился.

\- Надеюсь, только Изобилие так… пошутила? – кивнул я на джунгли за стенами трейлера.

\- Вообще-то они все пошутили, за компанию с Жизнью.

И тут я вспомнил. Действительно – когда зазеркальный Терри одарил Лару своим фирменным подарочком… постойте, что это было… бессмертие? Хм… Все остальные, ничтоже сумняшеся, начали одаривать нас. Вот кому что досталось, этого я тогда не понял.

\- А кому что досталось, я не помню?

\- Изобилие специально для меня расстаралась, - поклонился Хилари. – Я этот «подарочек» буду выкорчёвывать до зимы.

\- Подожди до зимы, оно всё само завянет, - проворчал Брайс. По всей видимости, эту тему дворецкий поднимал не первый раз за утро.

\- А Алекс избавился от геморроя, - донёс в отместку на Брайса Хилари. О, Брайса зовут Алекс, уже интересно.

\- Это был не геморрой, а язва прямой кишки, - огрызнулся Алекс Брайс. - Будущая.

\- По мне всё едино, хоть простатит, - вздохнул всё ещё безымянный Хилари и сел рядом с Брайсом на кровать.

\- А мне что, достался подарок Мира? – дошло до меня.

\- Да, но что она тебе подарила, мы не знаем – она шепнула это тебе на ухо.

Я только пожал плечами. Я, скорее всего, вспомню… когда будет уже поздно, то есть я уже лопну от любопытства.

\- Ну, мне, наверное, уже пора… - почему-то поёжился я под тяжёлым взглядом Хилари. Наверное, вчера я всё-таки переборщил с выведением его из себя.

\- Да, определённо, - процедил сквозь зубы мой двойник.

\- Передавайте привет леди Крофт, до свидания.

Я уже вышел из трейлера, когда за мной последовал Алекс.

\- Арнольд, - обратился он ко мне, прикрыв дверь, чтобы не услышал Хилари. – Я должен сказать вам спасибо. Я так полагаю…

\- За что? – искренне удивился я. Ну не за спасение же мира, в конце концов. На благодарную фанатку-асоманку он был, мягко сказать, не похож.

\- Видите ли… Мы с Джеки… Хилари, - "Попался," - отметил я про себя. Джеки, значит. У него оба имени женские. Замечательно. - так бы и не смогли признаться друг другу в своих… чувствах, если бы не ваш приход и… поведение.

\- А… Ну… не за что.

\- Вообще-то вы как нельзя вовремя появились, тут такая смешная история получилась…

И Брайс рассказал мне действительно забавную историю. В Африке, в ожидании Лары, возвращавшейся из Колыбели Жизни (боже, подумал я, а в зазеркалье это что, называется Колыбель Смерти?), их с Хилари причёсывали местные (вот откуда дреды). И не просто причесывали… Объяснила им это Лара, когда появилась - мол, это свадебная церемония, а они – будущие мужья. Оба они, не сговариваясь, тут же сбежали, и только потом выяснилось, что оба испугались этого потому, что решили, что женить их собираются друг на друге, хотя Лара имела в виду, что их женят на местных девушках. Вот что называется оговор… обдумка?.. по Фрейду. Так что по идее я только слегка ускорил процесс, они бы и без меня разобрались рано или поздно, зря он так.

\- Да, так и было, представляешь? – с древовидного томата спрыгнула леди Крофт. Смег, так и заикой можно стать. Давно она над нами висела? – Я так смеялась, когда поняла, что они оба подумали, что их собирались женить друг на друге. Друг на друге, прикинь! – Она и правда рассмеялась и дружески саданула Брайса по плечу. Я вовремя увернулся.

\- Да… смешно… - невесело хмыкнул Алекс.

\- А где этот… Винстон? Дживс? Хилари! – вспомнила она, наконец, вскинув руку.

\- Леди Лара? – высунулся из двери дворецкий.

\- Вот он, мой верный дворе-е-ецкий, - Хилари тоже умел увёртываться. – Ну и как у нас дела?

\- Я нужен вам, леди Крофт? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Хилари.

\- Не-а, - радостно мотнула головой леди. – Просто прохо… пролетала рядом.

\- Пролетали, мэм? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

\- Ага. Вот так, - и она вскарабкалась по огуречным лианам наверх и стала прыгать там, что твой Тарзан.

\- Ну пока, мальчики! – крикнула она нам сверху и поскакала дальше.

\- Вот тебе ещё один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы оставить огород в покое, - высказал Брайс.

\- Да… Похоже, ей нравится…

\- Хотел бы я иметь такое похмелье…

\- А, по-моему, она ещё и не переставала пить…

\- Или на неё так подарочек Терри подействовал…

\- Ты ещё здесь? – наконец заметил меня Джеки Хилари. Интересно, он всё-таки Джек, или у него так и в паспорте записано - Джеки?

\- Да-да… Уже… Всего наилучшего… в личной жизни… - и я наконец смылся, не дожидаясь, пока меня побьют за последнюю фразу. Поэтому и побежал, когда меня позвали. К счастью, я запутался в горохе, и Брайс меня догнал.

\- Да, там тебя какие-то двое спрашивали.

\- Кто?

\- Не знаю, парень с девушкой. Спортивная такая девушка, парень симпатичный…

\- Библиотекарь? Я что, превысил срок аренды? Не может быть, - я помотал головой и задумался.

\- Ну ладно… Ещё раз спасибо, - Алекс помедлил секунду, но всё-таки кинулся мне на шею и поцеловал.

Хм… интересно, если бы Ас в своё время смог нас с Листи свести, мой с позволения сказать жених, этот грязный (отдельно) распутник (отдельно), тоже благодарил бы его таким же способом? Йаххх…

Я снова чуть не заблудился в дебрях какой-то петрушки, пока не обнаружил забор и, наконец, ворота. Спасибо, короче, этому дому… Наконец мне пришла на ум идея проверить список. Я сел, прислонившись спиной к забору, и взял из сумки Косу (в сложенном состоянии она могла уместиться и в косметичке). Оставлять здесь тело я не собирался, просто хотел проверить список Смерти. Вдруг Терри уже выполнил мой план. Может, даже перевыполнил. В общем, главное, чтобы дебет с кредитом сошлись. Я выудил девственно чистый лист из воздуха. Да, походу здесь от меня уже ничего не требуется. Даже если Смерть перевыполнил план, Жизнь, прежде чем я её разоружил, успела подвести баланс. Ура. Хоть какая-то хорошая новость. Нужно было сдать Косу а Библиотеку. Или лично Библиотекарю, если он до сих пор бродит где-то здесь. Не успел я вернуться в своё тело, ворота снова открылись – вот и зверь на ловца бежит.

\- Проблемы? – я протянул сумку с Косой Флинну.

\- Тоже самое хотели спросить у вас, - откликнулась Николь.

\- Да нет, уже нет, - как можно невиннее похлопал я ресницами. – Надеюсь, у нас с вами проблем нет?

Флинн, проверив артефакт, кивнул головой:

\- Всё в порядке. Мы узнали о том, что произошло…

\- Позвольте спросить, от кого?

\- Это наш анонимный источник…

Но до меня уже самого дошло – Холли не проронила и звука с тех пор, как я начал пить. Обиделась, дура ревнивая.

\- Мы вернём артефакт до конца срока аренды, - протянул мне Карсен сумку обратно.

\- Нет. Мне он уже не нужен, можете забирать, я уже закончил с делами. Только расписку выдайте…

\- Конечно, - Флинн тут же начал рыться в своей собственной сумке в поисках нужной бумажки. Что-что, а сам Библиотекарь бюрократом был исключительно вынужденным. Они с Николь, его Телохранителем, любят полевую работу, поэтому и ломанулись на помощь мне. Опоздали, злятся, что без них справились.

Получив расписку, я напросился подбросить меня в Центр. К сожалению, их каналы здесь мало чем отличались от моих, поэтому они, скорее всего, и опоздали – мы поехали в аэропорт, на рейс в Африку. Кстати, мне даже пришлось влезть в долги, так как мои командировочные уже кончились. Флинн заплатил за меня, но я обещал всё возместить. Пока мы летели, Карсен успел поведать мне дюжину баек из своей библиотечной жизни, а я - посоветовать ему написать мемуары, которые станут учебным пособием для Сопротивления и фантастикой для других миров. Поговорить с Холли я при посторонних не мог.

На всякий случай я вылез не в палатку Лоры (не хватало ещё попасть в неловкую ситуацию, завалившись в самый неподходящий момент), а вышел из Библиотеки в Промежуток.

\- Как там Арни? – как бы между прочим спросил я, когда мы остались с Холли наедине.

\- Нормально. Даже более чем, - я, если честно, не ожидал, что она отзовётся так быстро и так непринуждённо, как будто это не я забыл о ней, напился до полосатых чёртиков и устроил дебош, пусть даже и вполне благополучно завершившийся.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я? – её удивление было вполне даже искренним.

\- Опять забыл о тебе, надрался…

\- Да ладно, я не обижаюсь…

\- Конечно, ты уже сдала меня Библиотекарю, чего тебе обижаться.

\- Я? Никому я тебя не сдавала. У тебя паранойя.

Я хмыкнул. Я с удовольствием бы поверил ей, но, к сожалению, других вариантов не было.

\- Ладно, проехали. Так что там с Арни?

\- Сейчас сам увидишь.

\- Что?

\- Они с Дебби уже в Штабе. Он представляет её Королеве. Угадай, в каком качестве.

\- В каком?

\- Ни за что не поверишь. Лучше сядь. Сядь-сядь.

Я присел на камешек – Штаб был уже за поворотом.

\- Ну?

\- В качестве своей невесты.

\- Что?! – она была права – если бы я не сидел, то рухнул от неожиданности. - Ну и шутки у тебя…

\- А я не шучу. Впрочем, сам увидишь. Мне стоило больших усилий не разболтать тебе это вчера, но так как ты был не в подобающем состоянии…

\- Я понял, понял…

Это стоило обдумать. Ясно как день, что Арни таким образом хотел выразить свой протест. Нормальная подростковая реакция. Мне только Дебби жалко, ведь её ждёт такое разочарование…


	4. Её ждёт такое разочарование.

_Глупые женятся, а умные выходят замуж._

_Константин Мелихан_

 

Обычно первым представителем королевского рода, встречающим меня в Штабе, бывает Лора, и уж простят мне мою слабость, я как-то к этому привык. ЭйТи почтил меня приветственным визитом первый раз. Ну… ты король, твоё величество… Если уж босс ждёт тебя у самого порога, значит, дело безотлагательное и не терпит посредников. То ли принцесса ещё в отлучке, то ли Алексу и правда не терпелось поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз… Спасибо, что королева не заявилась, тут я бы вовсе накрылся плащиком и тихо пополз на кладбище. Вот всё в таком порядке, Лора, ЭйТи и королева, с которой мне на сей раз хотелось бы поговорить самому, от чего меня уже в дрожь бросает. Но на моих условиях и в полной уверенности, что я не натворил чего-то безобразного с её точки зрения.

\- Ну, оплатил должок? На свободу… вернее, наоборот… с чистой совестью? – встретил он меня у порога палатки.

\- Что значит наоборот?

\- Ну… узы Гименея это, безусловно, хорошо, но они всё-таки узы.

\- Разве вам не следует успокаивать меня, а не… наоборот? – я обиделся так, что аж всхлипнул. Лора уверила меня, что все, подвластные её влиянию, будут стараться поддержать и ободрить меня в связи с предстоящей церемонией, а тут такое предательство… - Я всё Лоре скажу.

\- Да я ж ничего и не говорю, просто это подозрительно… Может, это заразно, может, мне эпидемиологов вызвать? Или это у вас, римсилисти, просто брачный период?

\- Вы уже знаете… Хотите чаю? – Смег, это уже машинальное, у Хилари нахватался. Я никогда раньше не предлагал гостям чай. К сожалению, ЭйТи, осклабившись, кивнул головой, и пришлось готовить этот чёртов напиток.

\- Да, я даже присутствовал при… представлении. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Я даже пожалел, что ты не удосужился проделать ту же церемонию с Дэйвом.

\- Щаз… - В голове моей промелькнула картинка подобного фарса. Нетушки, не дождутся. Я, слава мирам, согласился на хоть какую-то церемонию, и тратить на это больше времени, чем потребуется для обмена клятв, я не собираюсь. - Да и… Что вы, Листи не видели, что ли… Достаточно было одного представления, - я с содроганием (в хорошем смысле этого слова) вспомнил о нашем с Листи первом поцелуе, который Алекс воспринял как двуспинное чудовище. То ещё было представление, куда уж церемонней…

\- В общем-то да, ты прав. Хорошего понемножку.

\- Ну, вы это уже видели, каков диагноз?

\- Я, конечно, не специалист, но, думаю, хороший окулист мог бы решить эту проблему.

\- В смысле?

\- У Дебби явно что-то с глазами, как такая умница могла влюбиться в это чучело!

\- Очень смешно… Между прочим, вы сейчас о моём клоне говорите.

\- Ты ещё его не видел… Дело в том, что он вернулся не вполне таким, каким улетал.

\- Что?

\- Холли тебя не уведомила?

\- Погодите, откуда?..

\- Всё, что происходит в этом Штабе – моя компетенция, не люблю быть некомпетентным. Я также знаю, что ты уходил через Лорино гнёздышко, - я сглотнул. – Не бойся, я никому не расскажу. Если ты мне расскажешь все подробности своего путешествия. Я, конечно, могу попросить Холли, но не думаю, что она с твоего запястья много видела… или ты опять засовывал её… туда?.. Дэйву серьёзно следует задуматься над этой твоей привычкой… Хотя не замечал, чтобы он тебя хоть к кому-либо ревновал, золотой души человек.

\- ЭйТи, у вас ко мне какое-то дело, или просто позубоскалить явились? – я начинал медленно закипать, вместе с чайником. Иногда король мне положительно (хотя скорее отрицательно) не нравился. Наверняка опять нахватался дурных привычек у очередного своего параллельного двойника. Или болен купогнилью, чем Архитектор не шутит. Вот Смитозоргов натравлю, будет знать.

\- Вообще-то просто хотел уведомить, что, раз ты теперь свободен от обязательств перед Смертью, можешь валить на все четыре стороны. Месяц до свадьбы и месяц, заметь, медовый, после неё ты в отпуске.

\- Я не собираюсь никуда валить, мне и здесь хорошо, спасибо.

\- Ты всё равно будешь сходить с ума, пока Дэйв не вернётся, так что… в общем, мы с королевой решили, почему бы тебе не посходить с ума подальше от Штаба?

\- Вы мне не доверяете? – оскорбился я.

\- Отнюдь. Просто список ваших гостей… Я его случайно просмотрел… И королева подумала, что кого-то не хватает.

\- Кого?

\- Родителей, Арнольд, родителей. Папы с мамой.

 - Но они умерли, - пожал я плечами.

\- Разве?

Я подумал. Странно, я уже как-то смирился с тем, что я круглая сирота, но напрочь забыл о возможностях Сопротивления. Я могу проникнуть в собственное прошлое…

\- Нет, - помотал я головой. – Не хотел бы я, чтобы мои родители это видели.

\- Всегда есть варианты, Арн, всегда есть варианты. Мы живём на стыке миров, нужно этим пользоваться. Если не мы, то кто же? Кто же, если не мы? – в таком ракурсе гимн Сопротивления я как-то ещё не рассматривал.

Во имя миров, я ведь как-то об этом и не подумал вовсе. Параллельные двойники есть у всех, включая моих родителей. И с ними я могу быть гораздо откровенней, чем с теми, которые меня вырастили. Это могло бы быть неплохим психологическим тренингом, как любил говаривать мой психиатр. Хотя… погодите-ка…

\- Ну а что за настоящая причина моего изгнания?

\- За что я тебя люблю, так это за осторожность, - удостоился я королевского похлопывания по плечу.

\- Некоторые называют это паранойей, спасибо за понимание… Так в чём причина?

\- Мне кажется, что тебе не по нутру идея двойной свадьбы.

\- Вам не кажется. Так вы хотите отослать меня, чтобы я не вмешивался?

\- Арнольд, я вполне могу ошибаться, я видел их всего пару минут, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты дал им шанс. К тому же, если прав ты, а не я, твоё отсутствие, когда Арни не перед кем будет выпендриваться, покажет Дебби, из чего состоит фрукт, за которого она так торопится выскочить.

\- Я возьму Холли с собой.

\- Я бы даже посоветовал взять весь Дикий Огонь. Я оборудовал его телепортатором, так что можешь зависать на орбите и телепортироваться куда угодно на планете.

\- Можно, я хотя бы на них взгляну разок?

\- Не-а. Ответ отрицательный. Чем меньше ты о них думаешь, тем лучше. Дикий Огонь в гараже, Холли я предупредил.

\- Я…

\- Иди-иди, - замахал он на меня руками. Чай пришлось оставить доделывать ему, впрочем, зная Алекса, вместо чая он сварганит какую-нибудь камру, потом заварник месяц искрить будет.

Что ж, с боссом не спорят, даже если очень хочется. Но, разумеется, он как всегда прав. Я дошёл до гаража, залез в Асмобиль, посидел пару минут в задумчивости и только потом спросил у Холли:

\- А что он имел в виду, называя Арни чучелом?

\- А, смешная история вышла. Вирус пробрался в камеру стазиса и активизировался, когда камера была открыта. Арни слегка… поело.

Я обеспокоено задёргал головой.

\- Вирус?

\- Не бойся, я тут же прыгнула на Промежуток, вирус издох.

\- А Дебби?

\- Её почти не коснулось, а вот голограммная пчела Арни… Её, конечно, починят, но когда он знакомился с Дебби, он выглядел слегка… странно.

\- Как?

\- Пострадала часть голографической памяти, отвечающей за внешность, пчела выкрутилась тем, что стала подражать всему, что видела.

\- То есть Дебби влюбилась в… себя?

\- Вот именно.

\- И вы называете это прочной основой любви? А когда она увидит его истинный облик?

\- Вообще-то она знала, кто он такой…

\- А он обещал остаться таким навсегда? – уточнил я.

\- Не знаю.

\- Жуть… Погоди, а всё-таки что имел в виду ЭйТи, называя его чучелом? Дебби-то ему понравилась.

\- У пчелы повреждена долговременная память, так что она вынуждена менять внешность на внешность любого собеседника. Подозреваю, что когда он разговаривал с Арни, тот выглядел…

\- Как сам Алекс? – забавная картинка. Хотя всё равно не понятно, почему чучело? Никогда не замечал у короля комплекса неполноценности.

\- Ладно… А что посоветуешь насчёт родителей?

\- Я уже выбрала пару миров, которых тебе не мешало бы посмотреть. Выбор, конечно, за тобой…

\- Давай.

\- У меня только один вопрос – ты предпочитаешь, чтобы ты был в этих мирах, или нет?

\- Конечно нет, я не собираюсь прикидываться своим собственным двойником. Пусть этим занимается зеркальный я.

\- То есть ты не родился, но твои родители вместе?

\- Определённо. Хотя применительно к ним слово «вместе» весьма относительное.

\- Значит, выбор сужается. Очень сужается. До одного варианта.

\- Здрасьте…

\- А я тут при чём?

\- Ладно… Давай жми.

\- Мы уже жмём, если ты не заметил.

\- Угу…

Пока мы жали, я решил вздремнуть. Я, конечно, не Листи, который может спать где угодно и когда угодно, но на меня вдруг напала дикая усталость. Сказывалось то, что меня турнули в другое путешествие, не успел я очухаться от одного. Так что я всё-таки задремал, прямо в кресле.

Снился мне Листи, что не удивительно. Он был в юбочке и делал книксены, гуляя под ручку с Арни. А под конец голосом Крайти сообщил, что собирается сменить пол. Проснулся я в холодном поту. Мы почти что добрались до нужного места.

\- Ну, рассказывай историю, - повелел я Холли.

\- Ну, вот тебе твои родители, - мы зависли над вполне ничего так Землёй. – Но предупреждаю, это очень опасный мир.

\- А выглядит вполне миролюбиво…

\- Да нет, я имею в виду то место, где они пребывают. Это тюрьма.

\- Ох, что мы, в тюрьме, что ли, не сидели… Неудивительно, что я не родился – моих родителей рассадили по разным тюрьмам.

\- Вообще-то они в одной тюрьме.

\- Э?

\- Портреты своих уголовников смотреть будешь?

\- О ё… Мама? – на экране появились портреты двух типов, и я ткнул в того, кто показался мне более женственным.

\- Не-а. Папа.

\- О ё… Мама? – ткнул я во второго.

\- Именно.

На меня напала икота.

\- А может ну его, это приглашение… а?

\- Я обещала Алексу, что ты у меня туда пойдёшь.

\- Но он ведь наверняка не знал, что у меня мама – ЭТО?

\- Не уверена.

\- Может, просто скинем приглашения по телепортатору? А если не явятся, не наши проблемы…

\- Слушай, король мне дал поручение, а это слишком редко случается, чтобы я позволила себе облажаться. Ты туда пойдешь, даже если мне придётся скинуть тебя насильно.

\- Эх ты… двуликий анус… Ты на кого работаешь, на меня или на королевскую семейку?

\- Я работаю на Сопротивление, - отрезала Холли, и мне воленс-ноленс пришлось согласиться.

\- Мы можем взять их с собой, а потом закинем в тот же день обратно.

\- Уголовников? Ты уверена, что они захотят обратно?

\- У них не будет выбора.

\- Боюсь, это у нас не будет выбора.

\- У тебя-то точно нет выбора. Полезай в телепортатор.

И я полез…

И мне тут же стало неловко. Это была особая неловкость, как если бы я оказался полностью одетым среди множества абсолютно голых мужиков. Впрочем, почему «как» ?!

\- Главное, не ронять мыло, - машинально вспомнил я первое правило тюремной душевой. – И не применять вирус сексуального магнетизма… Смег, о чём я думаю?

Правильно, думать надо было о другом, например, о том, как объяснить своё явление Христа народу. Но я быстро нашёлся. Я скинул уже промокшую одежду и вышел из душевой с гордо поднятой головой.

\- Простите, - обратился я к первому же встретившемуся мне охраннику. – Меня ограбили в душевой, где я могу получить новую одежду?

Думаю, охранник был поражён не меньше заключённых, так как без звука выдал мне набор одежды и гигиенических принадлежностей. Теперь я был полностью готов к поискам.

Первым я нашёл отца. Он сидел на стуле перед телевизором. Я подсел к нему и попросил:

\- Нам нужно поговорить. Наедине.

\- Ты кто такой? – вопросил он меня, вынув наушники.

\- В том-то и дело, нам нужно поговорить, пока меня не вычислили. И поговорить нужно втроём. Ты знаешь, где Крис Келлер?

\- Я ему что, охранник? И вообще, какого хрена?

\- Послушай, мне самому не нравится эта идея, поэтому давай покончим с этим побыстрей. Как говорится, раньше сядешь… Э… В общем, жду вас обоих… где у вас тут можно уединиться?

\- Спортзал подойдёт? – мне показалось, или в этом предложении промелькнула ирония? Хотя юмора я не понял.

\- Хорошо, спортзал. Приходите, как только сможете. Чтобы вас заинтересовать – дело идёт о том, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда. Но только вас двоих, больше никого. И обязательно обоих, так что найди Келлера.

\- Ладно, - и мы разошлись.

Я нашёл спортзал и полчаса тиранил какой-то примитивный тренажёр, вернее это он тиранил меня, пока у меня в глазах не потемнело. И, когда я уже с облегчением решил, что они не придут, они всё-таки явились.

\- Мама, - пискнул я, загораживаясь Бичером.

\- Он не настолько страшен, как пытается сам себя изобразить, - успокоил меня Тобайас.

\- Да нет, это я так, констатирую.

\- Говори, - приказал Келлер.

\- Я могу вас отсюда вытащить, - сглотнув, начал я. Всё-таки это дурацкая идея разговаривать с параллельными двойниками своих родителей – они ведь чужие люди… да ещё и опасные чужие люди… Но я вспомнил, с кем сейчас разговаривает Листи, и набрался мужества.

\- Предположим. Как?

\- Вы не поверите. Дело в том, что я – из будущего.

\- Просто псих, - разочарованно вздохнул Тобайас и побрёл к выходу.

\- Нет, я могу доказать.

\- Что ты псих? Да нет, мы тебе на слово верим, - сыронизировал Кристофер.

\- Я могу доказать, что я из будущего, - и я полез за Холли в мой потайной карман. Вернее потайного кармана в тюремной одежде не было, так что пришлось положить её туда так…

\- Он не просто псих, он ещё и извращенец. Уже интересней, - кивнул Бичер, возвращаясь.

\- Вот, - вынул я «часы».

\- Всё-таки просто псих, - ещё раз разочарованно вздохнул Бичер. – И как то, что ты носишь свои часы в исподнем, доказывает, что ты из будущего?

\- Погоди, Бич. Мы ведь ничего про будущее не знаем, может там это так принято, - опять эта ирония… Очень знакомая, если уж честно, ирония… Я наконец начинаю верить, что он всё-таки моя мать.

\- Вообще-то я не мог допустить, чтобы у меня стащили Холли, поэтому спрятал. Это не часы, это компьютер моего корабля. Хотя, конечно, это совсем маленький катерок… Но он может путешествовать не только в космосе, но и через параллельные пространства. И я не только и не столько из будущего, вернее, не из вашего будущего… Я из параллельной вселенной.

\- Чувак, будь последовательным, - упрекнул меня Бичер.

\- Холли, представься.

\- Здорово, уголовнички.

\- Говорящие часы… Опупеть можно, - иронично закатил глаза Келлер.

\- Сам ты… - обиделась Холли.

\- Холли, телепортируй нас на борт, пожалуй, это единственное, что может их пронять.

\- Помнишь, куда ты телепортировался?

\- Ну…

\- Поднять я тебя смогу только оттуда же.

\- Смег… В общем, нужно пройти в душ, оттуда мы и поднимемся¸ - объяснил я своим родителям.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Тобайас. – это же очевидно.

\- Слушайте, - заныл я, когда они направились к выходу, и, я так полагал, не в сторону душа. – Ну чего вам стоит поверить мне всего на пару минут? Это ведь не сложно, просто пойти в душ. Я же не зову вас в разведку. Что я смогу сделать с вами в душе? Ну… я имею в виду, вас двое, а я один.

\- Ладно, Тоби, даже если это ловушка, я даже подозреваю, чья, я пойду. Не люблю отказываться от драки, - остановился Келлер.

\- Если ты считаешь, что сейчас я должен сказать что-то типа «дорогой, с тобой - хоть на край света», то ты наивнее, чем я думал.

\- Значит, не пойдёшь?

\- Нет, - помотал головой Бичер. - И тебе не советую. А психа надо сдать МакМанусу.

\- МакМанус подождёт. А душ – нет, - Келлер игриво положил руку на плечо Бичеру. – Разве не романтично? Ну, где тот сумасбродный Битчи Бич, которого я полюбил?

\- Умер… Ладно, хрен с тобой, пошли.

И мы всё-таки отправились в душ.

\- Можно не раздеваться, - попытался я их остановить, но они не послушались. Пришлось закрывать глаза. Мне очень не хотелось увидеть маму голой… ым. Это оставило бы незаживающий шрам в моей психике. Мне хватило раз увидеть её целующейся с Листи. Хорошо ещё это была не она, а эмохок, в основном меня взбесил Дэйв. У него отняли страх, а он полез целоваться к моей матери, нет бы… ко мне. Смег… Да что мне в этом душе приходят на ум какие-то глупости? Я мельком взглянул, идут ли за мной Келлер с Бичером, и вынужден был снова зажмуриться – они целовались. Смег…

\- Холли, поднимай нас. Быстро, пока я не ослеп.


	5. Пока я не ослеп.

_Генеалогическое чудо: сын юриста и кузькиной матери._

_Виктор Шендерович_

 

Да, им не оставалось ничего иного, как поверить мне. Доказательства были, как говорится, налицо. Поэтому, пока они сидели с открытыми ртами, я решил заодно скормить им и всё остальное. Скушали как миленькие. К концу поездки Келлер уже называл меня сынком и пытался погладить по голове, а Бичер, прослезившись, прижимал к голой груди.

Когда мы приземлились прямо в штабном гараже, я оставил их на попечение Холли и пошёл на склад, за одеждой. Понадеялся, что в голом виде они бродить по Штабу не пойдут. Зря понадеялся. Когда я вернулся со штабной формой (сам я тоже переоделся, тюремная промокла), их уже и след простыл.

\- Холли, - произнёс я как мог спокойней. – Ты почему хотя бы не сказала, что они уходят, если уж задержать не могла?

\- А толку? Ты всё равно бы не успел. Вообще они сказали, что дойдут до ворот ангара, посмотреть. Кто ж знал, что они в таком виде осмелятся по улице пойти?

\- В каком виде?

\- Твой отец надел твою запасную рубашку, хотя она и чересчур короткая, на мой взгляд, а Крис прикрыл причинное место Асовским париком, который Арни здесь забыл.

\- Смег… Напомни мне потом его сжечь. Есть какие-то соображения, куда они пошли?

\- Выйди и посмотри. Если бы ты был уголовником, куда бы ты пошёл?

Я вышел и огляделся. Нет, я точно не уголовник, решил я через пару минут усиленных раздумий.

\- Я бы остался здесь и выкрал какой-нибудь транспорт, а вот куда они пошли, не знаю.

\- Всё равно их скоро поймают, не волнуйся.

Завыла сирена.

\- Ну вот, я же говорила.

\-  Смег, какой позор… - вздохнул я и побежал туда, куда побежали охранники.

Уголовники, оказывается, пошли туда, где, им показалось, они смогут добыть форму и оружие охранников. Спасибо, они не успели никого укокошить.

Так, в форме охранников, их и доставили к королеве. И меня заодно, так как я добровольно сдался. Вот, наконец, и поговорим… Хотя, конечно, условия неподходящие…

\- Опять ты? Кого ты привёл на сей раз? А, вижу… Ну что ж… Мы сами посоветовали тебе их привести, но я не думала, что именно этих…

\- Я тут не при чём, ваше высокомерие, это всё Холли. Она не оставила мне выбора, - щёлкнул я каблуком.

\- Ах вот оно как. Ну ладно… Так как у Холли нет головы, которую можно отрубить, я вас милую. Обоих. А этих – в карцер. Им не привыкать.

\- Мне бы хотелось поговорить с вами кое-о-чём ещё…

\- Да? – да, я сам в ступоре от своей наглости.

\- В одном мире я встретил принцессу, которая очень мне напомнила вас. Я имею в виду именно вас…

\- Ты это о чём?

\- Я не прошу прямо мне сказать, ваша это дочь или нет, в конце концов, я всего лишь любопытствую, но если это так, то почему вы с ней не общаетесь?

У королевы, кажется, случился нервный тик. Смег, если бы у меня не был припасён туз в рукаве, я бы уже описался.

\- Это, так сказать, вам совет, в отместку за ваш совет мне, - я кивнул на своих уводимых параллельных (сугубо параллельных) родителей.

Её Недоумение тут же сникла. В яблочко! С чувством выполненного долга я весело повернулся на каблуках и посеменил к выходу.

Наконец я добрался до своей кровати, скинул казённую форму, включая бельё, и залез под одеяло, намереваясь проспать так до возвращения Листи. Практически мгновенно заснул, но когда прозвенел дверной колокольчик, я вскочил, как будто и не смыкал глаз.

\- Кто там? – я еле забрался в пижамные штаны и подошёл к двери.

\- Это мы, - пробубнил один из Смитозоргов.

Я расстегнул дверь, и они ввалились.

\- Нас посылают на задание, - пожаловался один.

\- И мы не уверены, что сможем закончить его до свадьбы, - уточнил второй.

\- Вот и славненько, меньше народу, больше кислороду, - проворчал я. – И так брачующихся в два раза больше, чем нужно.

\- Но мы же шаферы!

\- А, ну да… Конечно… Ну не знаю, придумайте что-нибудь.

\- Попроси за нас боссов. Нас никто не будет слушать.

\- Ладно, я подумаю…

\- Только обязательно.

\- Да-да, конечно. Только потом, потом…

\- Вообще-то нас отправляют завтра, так что…

\- О… Ладно, я сейчас.

Я понял, это заговор. Брачующихся будет нормальное количество, только не за счёт Арни с Дебби, а за счёт нас с Листи. Я Лоре буду жаловаться. Как только она вернётся.

\- Лоры всё ещё нет? – спросил я Холли.

\- Они с Джо на задании. Не бойся, уж она-то будет непременно. Прям-таки обязана прийти.

\- Да я и не сомневаюсь. Уж кто-кто, а Лора… Принцесса всегда добра ко мне, все принцессы добры ко мне…

\- Да, разумеется. Куда уж они денутся с подводной лодки…

\- Король-то где, куда я иду?

\- Король в библиотеке, а ты идёшь к гаражу.

Я выправил курс и продолжил ворчать.

\- И почему вдруг моя мама – мужчина? Это какая-то нездоровая тенденция. Мама должна быть… мамой, а не дядей.

\- Ты-то тоже в этом отношении не очень постоянен.

\- Да, у меня тоже есть параллельные двойники-женщины. По крайней мере, одна. Слава мирам, мир её праху. А всё из-за чего? Из-за дурной наследственности, как я погляжу. Моя мама иногда папа, а я иногда баба.

\- Ты не иногда баба, ты почти всегда баба…

\- Ладно, ладно, молчу уже…

Разговор с королём прошёл без сучка, без задоринки – он извинился, сказал, что просто-напросто забыл отменить приказ, и что Смитозорги уедут в командировку после свадьбы, надеюсь, я не возражаю. Я уверил его, что не возражаю, он полюбопытствовал, куда мы с Листи намереваемся укатить в свадебное путешествие, я пожал плечами и сказал, что мы с Дэйвом ещё не думали об этом, спасибо за напоминание, и вышел. Но сон уже ушёл. Я пошёл проведать моих с позволения сказать предков.

\- Из одной тюрьмы в другую, - проворчал вместо приветствия Бичер.

\- Как вы, так и с вами, - упрекнул я его. – Ничего, у меня большой опыт в перевоспитании…

\- Ладно, парень, - сказал Келлер. – Объясни нам, что происходит, только без этой чуши про будущее и нашего сына.

\- Почему чуши? – спросил Тобайас и нарвался на непонимающий взгляд Кристофера – Я хочу сказать, если кто-то врёт, он хочет, чтобы ему поверили, значит, ложь должна быть правдоподобной…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты веришь?

\- Почему нет? – пожал Бичер плечами.

\- Вообще-то я не врал, - я подобрался и развёл руки. – Вы действительно видите перед собой плод ваших чресел… - я с сомнением посмотрел на, наконец, прикрытые чресла своих параллельных родителей, и уточнил. – Не в этой жизни, конечно, но почти во всех других вы - мои родители. Вернее родители моих параллельных двойников. То есть вы – параллельные двойники моих родителей. С чем вас и поздравляю.

\- Забавно. И зачем мы тебе?

\- Я сочетаюсь узами брака, что называется. И хотел бы видеть вас на моей свадьбе в качестве посаженных родителей. Засим официально приглашаю.

\- Да хоть на похоронах, - пожал плечами Кристофер. – Ты только скажи – нас всё время будут держать здесь? - обвёл он тюремную палатку глазами.

\- Это будет зависеть только от вашего поведения. Как я уже сказал – как вы, так и к вам. Это здешнее правило, прошу его запомнить. Чем лучше вы себя ведёте, тем лучше относятся к вам.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал… Тоби, МакМанус не такую же речь толкает перед новичками?

\- Ты антисоциальный тип, Крис, ты это знаешь?

\- Да, такая уж я сволочь. Мы, кажется, с этим уже разобрались? Или ты ещё не насладился местью? У меня ещё остались на теле живые места… И на сердце тоже.

\- При чём здесь месть… - покачал Тоби головой. – Просто ты ведёшь себя так, как будто весь мир для тебя тюрьма. Тогда предложи миропорядок, устраивающий тебя.

\- Замяли, ладно?

\- Замяли… - с неохотой согласился Бичер. – Просто тебе сказать нечего…

\- Я всегда подозревал, что мой отец – порядок, а мать – хаос, - пробормотал я. – И оба в крайних формах.

\- Расскажи лучше про своих настоящих родителей, - предложил Тобайас.

\- Да, так кто из нас кто, я запамятовал? – откликнулся Келлер.

\- Ты же только что слышал, - покачал головой Бичер. – Ты – хаос.

И потом я рассказывал им о своих родителях, а они слушали, почти не перебивая. Под конец они уверились, что совместное воспитание детей для них заказано.

\- Да, а я-то мечтал усыновить пару-тройку после отсидки, - всё с той же иронией высказал Келлер. Иронией, которую я впитал с молоком матери… В буквальном смысле.

\- Не тешь себя надеждой, Крис, ты никогда не выйдешь. Вот я – может быть… Если мне никто не будет мешать…

\- Вообще-то, если ты не заметил, мы уже вышли, не так ли?

\- Вообще-то вы тут только до окончания церемонии. Которая, впрочем, состоится почти через месяц, так что считайте, что у вас отпуск, - напомнил им я.

\- Или медовый месяц… - обнял Кристофер Тобайаса за плечи.

\- Нас вернут обратно? – не обращая внимания на заигрывания Келлера, спросил меня Бичер.

\- Да. Что, в данном случае вас лучше держать под замком?

\- Зачем? Мы будем паиньками, - отнекался Кристофер.

\- Не верь ему, - отрицательно помотал головой Тобайас.

\- Что-то мне это напоминает… - проворчал я. Определённо, пахнет Смитозоргами. Вообще если бы моих недородителей и, правда, не надо было возвращать, я бы с этим справился, но это решающее обстоятельство сводит на нет все имеющиеся у меня аргументы.

\- К сожалению, я не имею права забрать вас навсегда из вашего мира, простите.

\- Мира? То есть можно спустить нас куда-то в другое место? Не в Оз?

\- Оз? Страну Оз? – что-то у меня с головой не так, или сказки нынче пошли недетские.

\- Ну да, не туда, не в Изумрудный город.

\- Мы в город Изумрудный идём доро… Не понял? Кто из вас Тотошка?

\- Оз – это тюрьма Освальд, Изумрудный – наш «родной» блок, - милостиво разъяснил Тобайас.

\- Нет, - помотал я головой. – Понимаете, мы не имеем права вмешиваться в дела миров.

\- Кто «мы»?

\- Сопротивление. Мы следим за тем, чтобы миры не слились окончательно. У каждого мира должен быть свой суверенитет.

\- Серьёзная организация, - согласился Келлер, я так и не понял, он опять насмехался, или его всё-таки проняло?

\- И кем ты тут работаешь? – поинтересовался двойник моего отца.

\- Асом. То есть оперативным агентом.

\- Круто, - кивнул Бичер. – Твой отец гордился бы тобой.

Я чуть не поперхнулся. Неужели это именно то, что я мечтал услышать? Я прислушался к себе. Правда ли это? Гордился бы мной мой отец? Тем, что со мной стало? Тем, кем я стал? Вполне возможно. Я не последний человек в Сопротивлении, я занимаюсь полезной работой, я достиг того, о чём он сам и не мечтал… У меня в животе растеклась сладкая тёплая боль. Так прощаются с комплексами?

\- Но ты всё равно не хочешь приглашать своих настоящих родителей. Почему? – раскусил меня Тобайас.

\- Мой жених… Боюсь, он им вряд ли бы понравился. И, если честно, я их нисколько не осудил бы за это. Я сам только привыкаю.

\- Жених?

\- О да, смейтесь. Только вам я могу сказать – сами такие! А их, боюсь, я не смогу так осадить. Хотя… Не уверен, моя маман могла вполне играть на обе стороны, такой любвеобильный был у неё характер, а отец со своими дружками-военными… Но об этом и вовсе лучше не думать.

\- Тогда понятно. А что, здесь в силе однополые браки?

\- Здесь не видят разницы, ибо у каждого есть хотя бы один параллельный двойник противоположного пола. Пол – это понятие относительное.

Келлер заметно приуныл, хотя, казалось бы, тема весьма питательная для шуточек. Я бы на его месте выдал по полной… Меня бы это хоть немного встряхнуло.

Когда я вернулся, Смитозорги ждали меня у порога.

\- Ну?

\- Что ну? – не понял я, совсем забыв про них.

\- Нас отпустили?

\- А, да, всё нормально, отпустили. Но сразу после свадьбы…

\- Да понятно… Что, долго уговаривал? Спасибо…

\- Да нет, просто в тюрьме задержался.

\- А, может, ты нам скажешь, почему принц в тюрьме?

\- Принцесса, - опять они начали препираться по любимому поводу… Постой-ка, откуда в тюрьме принц? Может, я не заметил, но мне показалось, что у нас нынче практически пустые «застенки» - только мои бузотеры.

\- Я его там не видел.

\- Как? Уже выпустили? Он сидел там с кем-то, мы не разглядели.

\- Не знаю, сейчас там только мои родители.

\- Ну, и мы о чём. Так за что они?

Мне понадобилось минут пять полного ступора, чтобы понять, что они имеют в виду, и ещё пять нервного смеха, чтобы решить, что они шутят. Потом, сквозь звон в ушах, я расслышал «Упс» Холли.

\- Ты опять забыла мне что-то сказать? – вопросил я её. Смитозорги, напуганные моим поведением, наперебой начали заверять меня, что они не знали, что я не знаю…

\- То есть это - правда? – поднёс я часы к лицу. В ответ раздался только сдавленный писк. Я поборол желание сорвать часы, бросить их на землю и топтать, пока они не превратятся в пыль, и как мог вежливей попросил:

\- Скажи, пожалуйста, правду, чётко и ясно: Лора – параллельный двойник моей матери?

\- Нет, - искренне созналась Холли.

\- Ффу… - выдохнул я. Походу, я просто стал объектом шутки. Я снисходительно посмотрел на своих подопечных – за такие шутки за уши надо драть, но я так был обрадован тем обстоятельством, что это была именно шутка, что расцеловать их за это был готов.

\- …Она – параллельный двойник твоего отца, - закончила фразу Холли.

За секунду до затемнения я понял, что это чистейшая правда. И где были мои глаза?


	6. Где были мои глаза.

_Если вы хотите влиять на ребёнка, постарайтесь не оказаться его отцом._

_Дон Маркис_

 

Очнулся я в нашей с Листи палатке. Это входит у меня в привычку, не так ли? В полутьме – на столе приглушенно горела одна лампа – невнятно колыхались тени из открытого окна, кто-то, видимо, пытался проветрить помещение, подозреваю, доктор. Я обвёл глазами вокруг, докуда мог дотянуться взглядом, не шевеля головой. Вроде, никого. Неужели меня оставили без присмотра? На Смитозоргов не похоже. Ночь на дворе свидетельствовала в пользу того, что в отрубе я был не меньше часа, что настораживало. Доктор явно после такого пропишет мне больничный режим. Я вспомнил, по какому поводу я упал в обморок, и тихо засмеялся в темноту. Сзади кто-то пошевелился. Всё-таки за мной присматривают. Опять я забыл, с какой стороны сидят у больного, а с какой у покойного – в ногах или у изголовья? Почему-то это вдруг показалось мне важным, как будто я не был вполне уверен, жив ли я, и мне требовались лишние доказательства.

\- Привет, солнышко, - раздался Лорин голос. Я ещё раз рассмеялся, только на этот раз даже мне были заметны истерические нотки. – Ты узнал, да?

\- Вопрос тут в том, почему не знал.

\- Ты как-то сам не понял, и я решила, что пусть будет так, это даже как-то…

\- Забавней? – я снова рассмеялся.

\- Нет. Политкорректней, что ли… Я сама была с детства воспитана параллельными родителями и знаю, каково это. Я бы предпочла не знать, кто они мне… Послушай, я хотела быть тебе просто другом, без всех этих искусственных обязательств…

\- Я понял.

\- Пожалуйста…

\- Я понял, - нажал я сильнее. Ни черта я не понял, у меня и не было никакого желания её понимать. Сейчас я как раз страдал от того, чего она так пыталась избежать – меня любили не потому, что я просто есть, не потому, что я такой, а потому что были обязаны меня любить. Это всегда раздражает, она чертовски права. А ещё – у меня не только мама извращенка, у меня вся семейка такая. Принц-принцесса… Интересно, это идёт и дальше вглубь семьи? Король с королевой… дед с бабушкой тоже иногда меняются полами? Было бы чертовски интересно посмотреть…

Кажется, моё хихиканье наконец убедило Лору в том, что я помешался, потому что она выбежала из палатки, а через минуту вошёл доктор Смит.

\- Прости, я действительно не знал, что ты не знаешь, - ещё раз извинился он и принялся осматривать меня.

После его ухода я снял часы с Холли и выкинул их за дверь палатки, в грязь. Уверен, её кто-нибудь подберёт. А нет – ещё лучше. Зачем мне компьютер с жесточайшим склерозом?

Из палатки я не выходил неделю. Меня навещал Смит, проверял моё состояние. Много еды и сна – вот в чём я нуждался. И меньше впечатлений. Стресс перед свадьбой – нормальное явление, но если я не перестану напрягаться, свадьбу придётся отложить, кому нужен брачующийся, который не в состоянии даже дойти до алтаря? Но через неделю я вышел. Надо было готовиться к свадьбе. Иначе её всё равно придётся отложить.

Предстояло решить немало организационных вопросов, и, к моему огромному сожалению, делать это мне предстояло одному. На переговорах с двадцатым тамадой я уже по-настоящему завидовал Дэйву, ведущему в этот момент переговоры с ГЕЛФами. Думаю, ГЕЛФы гораздо сговорчивее этих мелких назойливых представителей шоу-бизнеса. Когда Листи уезжал, я спросил у него, какую свадьбу он хочет, чтобы учесть его пожелания по организации, и получил вполне Листеровский ответ: «Какую угодно, но главное, чтобы в меню было побольше карри (я пообещал ему свадебный торт из карри), и чтобы играла моя бывшая группа, хорошо бы притащить Доббина и Газзу (это мне тоже пришлось пообещать, хотя самому себе я поклялся, что «Smeg and the Heads» будут играть только через мой труп… или лучше их трупы… на крайний случай его труп)». Во всём остальном у меня была полная свобода выбора. Но когда твоя свадьба становится не только твоей, приходится идти на компромиссы.

\- Тебя починили? – встретил я Арни первый раз после своего добровольного затворничества.

\- Нет, просто сейчас я отражаю тебя. Я теперь отражением работаю. Надоело уже. Спасибо, ты вышел – я первый раз с происшествия почувствовал себя собой.

\- Но, надеюсь, тебя починят? – я решил проверить, насколько Арни теперь отражение, и попытался поиграть с ним в зеркало. К сожалению, он отказался повторять мои странные телодвижения, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди.

\- Дебби этим занимается.

\- Думаю, специалисты Сопротивления справились бы лучше.

\- Я никому не дам прикоснуться к моей пчеле, кроме Дебби, - упрямо повторил он. – К тому же она хорошо знакома с этой технологией. Разве не Дэйв занимался твоей пчелой?

\- Единственный раз, когда моя голографическая пчела близко познакомилась с Листи, вернее с его пищеварительной системой, её как раз и пришлось серьёзно чинить. Крайтону. А какие у Дебби ещё чудо-способности?

\- Догадайся, - Арни изобразил рукой, что он уже поимел свою будущую супругу. Боюсь только, что иметь ему её было, кроме этой самой руки, нечем, так что подобные жесты были слегка некорректны не только с этической стороны…

Понятно… Значит, у Дебби с Арлин всё-таки что-то было. Но я промолчал. Наивность – трогательное свойство.

\- И что, она называет тебя Белочкой?

У Арни упала челюсть:

\- От… откуда?

\- Да так… Были кое-какие догадки. Так что, мне, наконец, будет позволена сомнительная честь познакомиться с твоей дамой сердца? Или мне нужно спрашивать разрешение у короля?

\- Ты сам, насколько я помню, отстранился от социума, или тебя всё-таки заключили под домашний арест?

\- А ты-то как воспринял… наши родственные связи?

\- Когда я первый раз об этом узнал…

\- Погоди, первый раз – это когда?

\- Дай припомнить…

\- То есть ты знал? – у меня перехватило дыхание. Выходит, один я такой дурак, даже мой клон и тот умнее меня. Мне захотелось снова в свою палатку, под кровать…

Из палатки, около которой мы стояли, вышла Лора.

\- Смег…

\- Арни, Арнольд… - со мной она поздоровалась с таким трогательным страхом, что я решил больше не сердиться на неё. В конце концов, она не виновата, что я такой идиот. Хотя…, впрочем, а кто ещё? На родителях лежит добрая половина ответственности. То есть на каждом – по четвертинке.

Я закатил глаза и обнял её, съёжившуюся, как будто она боялась, что я могу её ударить. Во имя Архитектора, за кого она меня принимает?

Из той же палатки вышла Кочански. Боже, я ведь так и не подумал о матери, зациклившись на отце.

\- Мама? – неуверенно спросил я больше Лору. Что, Листи – мой брат по матери? Я всегда считал, что в общем бреду про то, как мы вернулись из игры под названием «Красный Карлик», был какой-то скрытый смысл. Смег, да я после уделал свой сертификат по плаванию, расковыряв не только букву «и» в поисках записки от капитана.

\- Обойдёшься, - мотнула головой Крис.

Ну и ладно, ну и хорошо… Тогда… Как будто услышав мои мысли, оттуда же вышел и Джо.

\- Мама? – смег, почему бы и нет… уж поприличней, чем Келлер. Я вспомнил Дэвида, ребёнка-робота, друга Жиголо Джо. Тот тоже у всех подряд спрашивал: «Мама?» Теперь я знаю, что он чувствовал. В данный момент я чувствовал себя идиотом. Благо, что надо мной никто, даже Арни, не смеялся. Правильно, грешно смеяться над убогими.

\- Прости, Арн, - развёл руками Джозеф.

Я вопросительно уставился на Лору.

Она тоже развела руками.

Я облизнул губы. Ну что ж… Это доказывает то, что я глубоко побочный ребёнок и нахожусь определённо на своём месте. Не стоило и мечтать о полцарстве.

\- Смег, почему Алекс… дед послал меня за обоими родителями? Мог отправить за одной мамашей. Глядишь, я привёз бы что-нибудь более похожее на… маму.

Ответа не последовало. Очевидно, король не только для меня загадка. И всё-таки, несмотря на неизвестность со стороны матери, моя мужская… ну, относительно мужская линия была великолепна. А значит, стоит свалить всё на мать. Не то чтобы я раньше этого не делал, но теперь это будет абсолютно одностороннее сваливание – оскорблять недоверием ТАКУЮ родню (королевскую!), по меньшей мере, неосторожно.

Ещё одно обстоятельство меня злило во время моего добровольного затворничества – я так и слышал голос моего отца: Горжусь тобой? Ха! Ты попал в эту организацию исключительно потому, что твой отец тебя пожалел. Ты не пробился сам, ты ничего не сделал для Сопротивления, ты приносишь им одни неприятности. Тебя держат из жалости и родственного долга!

Если бы я мог ему что-то ответить, что-то вспомнить такое… Что-то сделать… Меня всю неделю кидало от глубокого отвращения к себе, когда мне хотелось самого себя сослать в какой-нибудь малоразвитый мир, до яростной самозащиты, когда я рвался на подвиги, доказать, что достоин своей королевской крови. Из-за того, что меня тянуло в разные стороны, я и остался на месте, слава мирам.

Ну, впрочем, вернёмся к нашим баранам. Первым делом следовало выбрать сценарий церемонии. В Сопротивлении редко заключались браки, но и тогда никаких чётких инструкций не прилагалось. Мне рассказали, что пару раз брак заключала королевская чета, на правах главных в этом уголке Вселенной (интересно, король требовал право первой ночи? Я решил забанить этот вариант, на всякий случай), кое-кто женился по законам мира, из которого прибыл, остальные вовсе предпочитали гражданские браки или что-то вроде языческих обрядов, когда свидетелями были только силы природы. Иногда свадьбы устраивали в каком-то устраиваемом брачующихся мире, а иногда – на Промежутке. В общем, выбор у меня был адский. Предстояло понять, какой мне представляется эта процедура в принципе. И какой её не отвергнет Листи. Я выпросил в Библиотеке базу данных по свадебным церемониям и стал штудировать. Традиция из какой-то испанской провинции подвешивать жениха с невестой вниз головой, пока не поцелуются, была мной отвергнута, но со смаком представлена с главными героями в виде Арни и Дебби, без спроса присоседившихся к самому интимному моменту моей жизни. Больше всего у меня со свадьбой ассоциировались всё-таки мелочи вроде фразы «Кто имеет что-то против этого брака, пусть выскажется сейчас или никогда», но и еврейский поцелуй под хупой вызывал во мне приятие своей простотой. Помимо народностей Земли в базу данных вошли и все остальные расы, от ГЕЛФов (меня перекосило от одного воспоминания) до дрази. Кто такие дрази, я не знал, но у них была замечательная церемония выбора жениха и невесты (если их можно так назвать, так как каких-либо видимых половых отличий у них не наблюдалось) путём вытаскивания цветных тряпочек – тот, кто вытаскивал зелёную, становился женихом, а пурпурную – невестой, или наоборот, кто их разберёт. Ну, с выбором мы боле менее определились, и как порой не хотелось бы всё переиграть, хотя бы с помощью цветных тряпочек… Хотя, впрочем, судьба настолько жестокая стерва, что даже следуя этому ритуалу дрази, мы с Дэйвом обязательно вытянули бы зелёный с пурпурным, даже если участвовавших в церемонии и, соответственно, тряпочек жёлтого, нейтрального, цвета, было бы в количестве населения небольшого мира.

Когда я познакомился, наконец, с Дебби, она произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Она так тянет гласные, что из них получается лапша. На уши. Она носит чистенький облегающий костюмчик и каблуки, у неё короткая аккуратная стрижка без всяких дредов и слегка подкрашенные глаза и губы. Поверх всего этого великолепия колыхается густое облако какого-то нестерпимо сладкого парфюма. Ничего общего с той неопрятной девахой, которая была папашей наших сорванцов. Само очарование в юбке. Не хватает только роскошных усов для полной картины. Э… О чём это я?.. Так вот, Дебби, не успел я протянуть ей руку, тут же взяла быка за рога, а меня за яйца.

\- У менйаа есть прекрааасный плааан, - завыла она своим томным голосом, игнорируя мои попытки заговорить или хотя бы вырвать из её дружеских объятий свою руку. – Йаа вииижу это тааак.

И она, описав рукой полукруг в воздухе, описала словами совершенную с её точки зрения церемонию. Пока я привыкал к её акценту и духам, которые меня жутко раздражали, я пропустил половину её плана, но почему-то переспрашивать мне показалось невежливым. Таким образом, на самой свадьбе меня ожидало множество сюрпризов, но меня это волновало меньше, чем полный восторг в глазах Арни, стоявшего подле будущей супруги что твой верный пёс у ноги хозяйки, чуть язык на бок не свесив, и за неимением хвоста колотя по бедру своим поясом. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю… Такое кого угодно с ума сведёт, но всему же есть предел. Может, последствия Мира Испытаний? Я так и не смог выпытать у своего сменщика подробности его пребывания в оном месте, поэтому предположить мог с лёту что угодно. Какого его в первую очередь понесло искать себе Листера?

Дебби предложила, впрочем, не лишенный логики план. Уже узнав о свойствах Промежутка, основную часть церемонии, то есть произнесение клятвы, она посоветовала провести на нём, предварительно слившись. Не знаю, насколько мы все будем в состоянии слиться, учитывая то, что Арни мой клон, а не параллельный двойник, а сама она зазеркальная. Скорее всего, Промежуток вытошнит от нас, а нас от него. Далее, после произнесения клятвы перед лицом всех миров, нам следовало вернуться на Штаб, или перейти в какой-либо буколический мир, в котором нам предстояло праздновать. То есть вся церемония состояла из клятвы. А всё остальное – по вкусу. Я решил, что после неплохо было бы всё-таки сочетаться по привычному для всех ритуалу, при всём народе (на Промежутке надлежало присутствовать только брачующимся), со свидетелями. Дебби выбрала для себя что-то древнегреческое. Правда, до меня это дошло, только когда она предложила в «свидетели» Ареса, Бога Любви. Я закатил глаза – Зазеркалье, всё не как у людей. Кто же у них заведует Войной? Оказалось, что Эрот. Вот с этим совершенно согласен. Да и собственно… Секс – битва, любовь – война, так, кажется, пела любимая группа фюрера? За следующие пару часов мы выяснили, кто есть ху в обоих пантеонах, не без помощи библиотечного фонда, и сошлись на Афродите – у них наша Богиня Любви заменяла Геру, Богиню Домашнего Очага. Я даже согласился принять в ритуале участие, несмотря на разницу между двумя Афродитами.

За всем этим, к стыду моему, я забыл о моих параллельных родителях, которых я вытащил из тюрьмы. Теперь, когда я решил, что к алтарю меня поведёт Лора, я и думать забыл об этих двоих. Случайно вспомнив о них и устыдившись собственной безответственности, я поспешил к их палатке, то есть всё ещё тюрьме, по распоряжению королевы переименованной в гостиницу строгого режима.

Как оказалось, Кристофер с Тобайасом не слишком-то скучали. Так как они были под домашним арестом, гора явилась к Магомету – в палатке толпилась куча народа. Попав на эту своеобразную вечеринку, я растерялся. И правда, зачем я им тут нужен, они ни в чём не нуждаются, видеть меня они вряд ли хотят, да и, признаться, я их в этом не виню, я бы сам, окажись на их месте, не хотел меня видеть. Поэтому, развернувшись, я покинул сборище, даже не удостоверившись, что мой визит был замечен.

Конечно, с этим надо было идти сразу к королеве, но после прошлого разговора я боялся попадаться ей на глаза, а ЭйТи был в какой-то мере ответственен за то, что я приволок этих двоих, так что…

\- Хотелось бы прояснить ситуацию с волшебниками из страны Оз, - завалился я к нему без доклада. – Точно ли то, что нет никакой, абсолютно никакой ни хотя бы полстолько возможности оставить их вне стен Изумрудного Города?

\- Твои волшебники меня уже достали своим разложением моего личного состава, - проворчал Алекс, не поднимая глаз от бумаг на столе. Знакомая ситуация… Когда бюрократия всё-таки догоняет его и бьёт обухом по голове, настроение у ЭйТи ни к чёрту. – Так что даже если бы была возможность оставить их в Сопротивлении, я бы не стал этого делать.

\- Ну, хотя бы просто вызволить их из тюрьмы? Можно оставить в том же мире, главное на свободе.

\- Предлагаешь устроить им побег? Обойдутся. Твоего отца я бы ещё подумал, но мамашу… Прости, родной, но ему самое место в тюрьме.

\- Да, я читал досье… Но я должен был спросить, облегчить мою совесть, так сказать… Теперь это на вашей совести, сэр.

\- Спасибо за доверие, а теперь уматывай отсюда, пока я не засадил тебя марки клеить.

И я умотал. Всё-таки теперь следовало вернуться на постоялый двор, я мог спокойно посмотреть его постояльцам в глаза и развести руками – типа сделал всё, что мог.


	7. Сделал всё, что мог.

_«Не жана она мне боле, не жана!»_

_Борис Шергин, «Волшебное кольцо»_

 

Вечеринка ещё не кончилась, но я всё-таки нашёл в себе силы протиснуться между гостями и найти хозяев. Всегда чувствовал себя чужим на праздниках и посещал их только в силу необходимости. Как говорит Крайти – «бесцельное проведение времени», единственное, в чём мы с ним согласны… были, до того, как Листи устроил ему промывку мозгов. Думаю, мой Дэйв также может считаться прекрасным техником, хотя и без технического образования. Он может не знать, как работают механизмы, но общий язык с ними находит прекрасно. Одно только, как его слушались скуттеры, а уж про патологическую любовь, которую проявляет к нему Крайтс, и говорить нечего. Я ревную, чес-слово.

\- Мне на вас уже жаловались, - чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор, прервал я беседу Бичера с какой-то дамой. По всей видимости, дама была глухой, или оглохла в этом шуме, так как беседа состояла из невербальных способов общения, хотя я бы не поклялся, что язык в них задействован не был.

\- Э… Я тебя знаю? – Тобайас явно находился в состоянии глубокой интоксикации, но я не был уверен в том, что тут виноват алкоголь. Я бы не удивился, если бы он был в костюме бэтмена, а девушка оказалась женой какого-нибудь местного офицера.

\- Неважно, - пробормотал я и пошёл искать вторую половину моей генеалогии, полностью уверенный в том, что за состояние первой ответственна именно она.

Келлер стоял в углу напротив диванчика, на котором Бичер занимался общением с гостьей, и не общался ни с кем. Тех, кто пытался общаться с ним, он глубоко игнорировал. Я убедился в этом на собственном опыте. После пяти минут попыток я использовал способ, который как-то вполне успешно испытал на мне Листи.

\- Там ведь Тобайас? На диванчике, с языком во рту очаровательной брюнетки. Но что язык! Проходя мимо, я видел, где были его руки, - и я похабно присвистнул.

\- Чего тебе надо? – прервал меня Кристофер, заглотнув наживку.

\- Я думал, что вы геи, - пожал я плечами.

\- Я – да, он – нет.

\- А… - я открыл рот в растерянности.

\- Ну, то есть, он би.

\- Ага… Всё больше убеждаюсь, что я пошёл в папу, - пробормотал я. – Но я также думал, что вы вместе?

\- Женщины – не в счёт. Ему нужно хоть иногда почувствовать себя мужчиной.

\- Значит, это всё-таки твоя работа?

\- Я его с ней не сводил, если ты об этом.

\- Нет, я о том, что ты подсыпал ему в пиво.

\- Здесь так легко достать наркотики, про бухло и курево я и вовсе не говорю. И здесь есть бабы. Просто праздник жизни.

Я вздохнул. Наверняка сам Келлер тоже под кайфом, иначе зачем он мне это рассказывает? Я же та ещё сволочь, я ж обязательно сдам.

\- Чужой я на этом празднике жизни, - поделился я.

\- Я тоже. То есть, обычно я люблю вечеринки, и это была моя идея, и с бабами тоже, но вижу это – и всё внутри холодеет, - он показал на общающуюся парочку на диванчике.

\- Это называется ревность, - подсказал ему я. – Что, новое чувство?

\- Да нет, пару раз бывало… Но я не думал, что с бабами будет то же самое.

\- Тогда прекрати это.

\- Нет, ему это надо.

\- Надо что? Надо трахнуть незнакомую бабу, находясь под кайфом? Да, это очень ему поможет почувствовать себя мужиком. Впрочем… Может, ты и прав. Нет проще способа почувствовать себя мужиком, чем вести себя как свинья. Ведь мужики – это свиньи. Все…

\- Кроме меня, - докончил за меня Кристофер. На миг мне показалось, что он понял мою иронию и, чем Архитектор не шутит, может, даже устыдился, но через секунду он уже схватил меня за грудки и шипел в лицо:

\- Ты!.. Я твоя мать, мать твою, не смей так со мной разговаривать!

\- Какое трогательное проявление материнских чувств, - вытер я брызги слюны со своего лица. – Даже родная мама не проявляла ко мне такого интенсивного внимания.

Меня отпустили на свободу, предварительно обнюхав. По крайней мере, со стороны так показалось. Носом я в маму, это я уже тоже понял.

Всё-таки Келлер, если и не устыдился, то решил прекратить свои страдания, направившись разнимать голубков на диванчике. Я с облегчением выдохнул и, когда экзекуция над девушкой прошла успешно, а Кристофер занял её место, я подошёл к ним.

\- Тобайас, - пользуясь невменяемостью своего параллельного отца, поделился я с ним новостью. – А ты знаешь, что ты принцесса?

\- А я думал, я королева, - хихикнул тот, намекая на свою сексуальную ориентацию, которую он весьма откровенно в тот момент проявлял, видимо не заметив особой разницы в смене объекта своего внимания.

\- Нет, - поддержал беседу Келлер. – Ты принцесса, потому что королева ты только наполовину.

Далее продолжать беседу с ними обоими стало бессмысленно, потому что я окончательно выпал из круга их внимания. Я подумал, что бы сделал Бичер, узнав, кто он на самом деле, и какие имеет возможности…

\- Хе, до меня только дошло, - подумал я вслух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – А ведь меня сделали пилотом межпространственного корабля именно из-за моей королевской крови.

\- А я вот до сих пор не могу понять, почему я оказался пилотом этой чёртовой штуковины. – Произнёс кто-то за моим ухом и, обогнув его, явился передо мной, тут же набросившись с объятиями. – Привет, дружище!

Меня так никто в моей жизни не обнимал, за исключением Листи. Я слегка опешил, если не сказать больше.

\- Э… Простите, но, кажется, вы приняли меня… за другого меня.

\- О… - отстранился этот кто-то. - Ну ладно, пойду искать того тебя, который меня знает. Надеюсь, вас тут не слишком много, а то я не успею найти моего тебя до моего отлёта.

\- Вообще-то нас здесь всего двое. И второго вы сейчас все равно не узнаете.

\- А, оставил клонов в тылу, а сам сбежал подвиги совершать? Очень на него похоже.

\- Вообще-то… - до меня дошло, кто имеется в виду. - Боюсь тот, кого вы ищете, уже погиб.

\- Погиб? Надеюсь, героически? – весёлый тон сменился на бравурный.

\- Все Асы погибают героически, я не знаю, с которым были знакомы лично вы.

\- Понятно… - тип перестал храбриться и загрустил.

\- А как вы приняли меня за Аса? – я показал на свою голову, не знавшую дурацкого блондинистого парика уже довольно давно.

\- О, я знал его маленький секрет, - подмигнул тип мне.

Я похолодел… Я знал, что все предыдущие Асы не снимали парик, даже когда спали с асоманками. Еле поворачивая язык, я всё-таки присвистнул:

\- Какие интимные у вас были отношения… - и многозначительно посмотрел… и смотрел до тех пор, пока до него не дошло, что я имею в виду.

\- О, что? Нет. Нет, - уверил он меня.

\- Слава мирам, - выдохнул я. – Значит, я не буду чувствовать себя неловко.

\- Зато я теперь буду… - проворчал он. – Смег…

\- Смег?

\- Смег, фрелл… какая разница… Этот парень был для меня… не тем, что ты подумал, но очень близко. Он спас не только мой зад… тоже не в том плане, что ты подумал… но и мой мир.

Я отвёл его к бару, и мы с Джоном Крайтоном (да-да, Крайтон. Но он точно не был параллельным двойником нашей жестянки. Хотя, после того, как я лоханулся с собственным отцом, я себе не слишком доверял, а спросить было не у кого), так звали моего собутыльника, пару часов поминали «героического засранца», которым был мой предшественник. Оказалось, что знакомство с Асом было у него коротким, но бурным. Сопротивлению не понравилось, что некий Скорпиус, по всей видимости, очередной Тёмный Лорд, проявляет к путешествиям между мирами повышенный интерес, и послало Аса на разведку. Тот нашёл незадачливого путешественника, героически отражающего нападки этого самого Скорпиуса, и убедился в том, что секрет этих самых путешествий, который содержался, по мнению злодея, в голове Джона, не будет обнародован. Ничего героического в действиях Аса я не усмотрел, но, очевидно, что впечатление он о себе у Крайтона оставил самое благоприятное. Ещё через полчаса мы пели, обнявшись, «Шкорпиуш, подлый труш, голова как арбуш». Через пятнадцать минут нам надоело.

\- А как ты попал шуда? – я не настолько напился, чтобы не соображать, но достаточно, чтобы в моей речи заметно прибавилось шипящих.

\- Э… - а вот Джон, по всей видимости, напился уже до притупления соображалки.

\- Штаб, - обвёл я окружающее пространство руками. – Ты, - ткнул я в него пальцем. – Как? – довершил я пантомиму, вопросительно разведя руками.

\- А йотц его жнает, - повторил мой жест Крайтон. – Да ладно, - махнул он рукой. – Я всё время куда-то попадаю шам не жнаю как. Привык, - пожал он плечами и глотнул из стакана.

\- А тебе домой не пора? – позаботился я о нём.

\- А, ну точно, домой-то я и иду. Решил по пути жашкочить, думал жастану шукина шына, - Джон всплакнул от нахлынувших чувств.

Я сочувственно похлопал его по спине. Пора было мне и самому отправляться домой, баиньки, но оставлять беднягу в таком состоянии было совестно. Оглянувшись, я обнаружил, что большинство гостей уже осуществили моё желание, отправившись спать, - конечно, не в мой дом, а по своим собственным, если, конечно, кто-то по ошибке не вломился в мою палатку. Я снова вернулся к допитому стакану и размазывающему по лицу слёзы Крайтону.

\- Ну-ну… Нишево, до швадьбы жаживёт. А швадьба шкоро, шавшем шкоро. По крайней мере, моя.

\- Паждравляю, - обрадовался смене темы Джон.

\- Шпашибо.

\- А кто жи… щи… жщисливица?

И тут я понял, что всё-таки перепил, так как, снова озабоченный тем, что пора бы уже и честь знать, хотя бы шапочно, повернулся к двери и уткнулся взглядом в Листи. По всей вероятности, Крайтон также убедился в том, что я основательно перепил, потому что стал свидетелем того, как я вскричал «Вот», отвечая на заданный вопрос, и кинулся к Дэйву на пузо, но мне было всё равно. Оказалось, что я не был пьян, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько предполагал, а был всего лишь навсего счастлив, так как Листи оказался не горячечным бредом, а настоящим и живым.

Я ещё видел, как, осушив свой стакан до дна, Джон пожал плечами и глубокомысленно произнёс:

\- Это многое объясняет.

Но после всё моё внимание захватил Листи, и незадачливый собутыльник был забыт и заброшен на усмотрение моих параллельных родителей. Я был уверен в том, что они, как добрые самаритяне, не преминут его подогреть и обобрать.

\- Ты вейнулся, - бормотал я по дороге домой, захваченный чувством благодарности за спасение от неудавшегося вечера.

Дома, когда счастье слегка притупилось, я понял, что не так уж я и пьян. Я деловито осмотрел и ощупал Листи на предмет новоприобретённых дырок, что было принято им за предварительные ласки, и, не обнаружив повреждений, наконец осведомился:

\- Ну?

\- Всё нормально, - пожал плечами Дэйв.

\- Я полный дрен, - я заметно нахватался словечек у Крайтона. – Послал тебя к ГЕЛФам. Я не хотел, я же просто пошутил.

\- Я знаю.

\- Значит, ты не сердишься? Я бы на твоём месте...

\- Не сержусь. Ты прекратишь болтать сам, или мне заткнуть тебе рот чем-нибудь интересным?

\- Листи? – спросил я его, когда мой рот, наконец, освободился. – Не говори мне, что в течение месяца пребывания в когтистых лапах опасности всё, от чего ты страдал, было воздержание.

Листи начал неприятно так хихикать. Так он хихикает, когда чувствует себя виноватым.

\- Ты ведь был у ГЕЛФов? – уточнил я. Что-то мне подсказывало, что нет, ни фрелла. Так себя не ведут, побывав у ГЕЛФов, выторговывая свою свободу. Так себя ведут, пропинав балду на пляже всю командировку. Я подозрительно вгляделся, нет ли на Листи загара, но вспомнил, что он метис, и мог скрыть эту улику очень легко.

\- Был, - чистосердечно признался Дэйв.

\- И?

\- Щас, - он порылся в своей ещё не разобранной сумке и достал свиток. Развернул его и гордо предъявил. – Сертификат о разводе.

Я взглянул на бумагу и вернул обратно:

\- Я не умею читать по-ГЕЛФски.

\- Э… Это не ГЕЛФский… - виноватое хихиканье перешло в виноватое пыхтение.

Иногда я соображаю удивительно быстро, аж самому страшно становится. Я ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на текст, подскочил к зеркалу и приложил к нему свиток.

\- Зеркальный?

Листи кивнул. Виноватое хихиканье вернулось.

\- Ты был в зазеркалье, у зазеркальных ГЕЛФов? И, насколько я понимаю, зазеркальные ГЕЛФы – это такие пушистые милашки, с которыми ты прекрасно провел время?

\- Они битники, - кивнул Дэйв.

Я представил себе ГЕЛФов-хиппи, и меня передёрнуло. Да, всё, что Листи грозило в их лагере, это похмелье по утрам.

\- К тому же зеркальная Крайти мне помогала, - добил он меня.

Значит, я тут с ума схожу, а он там прохлаждается... Так… Но ведь это значит, что зеркальный Листи выпрашивал развод у наших ГЕЛФов…

\- А наша Крайти помогала зеркальному тебе?

\- Угу…

\- Ну, впрочем… Да, зеркальный кого хошь до кондиции доведет, - я представил, как Дебби расправляется с ГЕЛФами за пять минут, а они только стоят раскрыв пасти.

Тут я вспомнил, что мне нужно рассказать о гибели мальчиков, и всё раздражение прошло. Конечно, Дэйву следовало предупредить меня о том, что он собирается всего лишь хорошо время провести, а не кончать жизнь самоубийством, но, чес-слово, не ожидал же я, что он устоит перед искушением отплатить мне за мою шутку с разводом? Так что мы квиты.

\- Дэйв, - я отстранился от него и придал лицу серьёзно-мученическое выражение. Я не знал, как сочувствовать, поэтому учился на Листи по ходу дела. – Нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.

\- Да ладно, - нервно хохотнул он. – Делов-то. Не будем же мы из-за этого ссориться, - Дэйв сглотнул.

Великий Архитектор! Он что, боится, что я разобижусь, и мы расстанемся? Я насладился новым чувством власти, но перебарщивать не стал – потом как-нибудь выясню её границы, а теперь к делу.

\- Нет, просто новости. Печальные новости. Мужайся.

\- Что-то произошло? С кем?

\- С Джимом и Бексли. Мы всегда знали, что этот день придёт, - я погладил Листи по спине.

\- Я знал, что это произойдёт с Бексли, но не с Джимом, - возразил он.

\- К сожалению, Джим тоже погиб в тот же день. Ты будущий забыл предупредить нас об этом. И Арлин погибла, и Пёс погиб, и Крайтон, если он у них был. Все погибли. Кроме Дебби.

\- Ты видел, как погиб Бексли на Карлике. Карлика уже давно нет, я думал…

\- Это произошло, когда они боролись с вирусом хамелеоном. Это произошло еще тогда, на Карлике. Мы просто не знали.

\- О. Но ты сказал, Дебби выжила?

\- Да, Дебби выжила. В зеркало вошла первой не Арлин, а Дебби. И там и осталась, укрывшись в стазисе. Корпус капсулы стазиса сделан из стекла, поэтому вирус не смог до неё добраться.

\- Ну, это хорошо. Можем мы её подобрать?

\- Арни уже проявил инициативу, так что она здесь.

\- Хорошо, мне нужно с ней поговорить.

\- Кое-что ты должен знать. Это зеркальная Дебби. И они не хотят обмениваться. Ты можешь пойти в зазеркалье и увидеться с Дебби, но здесь – зеркальная.

\- Хорошо. Я всё равно хочу с ней увидеться. Хоть её дети – не совсем мои дети, но всё-таки… - и Листи встал, намереваясь направиться к двери, хотя на дворе стояла глубокая ночь.

\- Э, Листи! Я забыл тебе кое о чем сказать… Дело в том, что Арни и Дебби… Они обручены.

\- Что?

\- Да, и у нас будет двойная свадьба… Если ты, конечно, не сможешь её отговорить… На что я надеюсь. Хотя и не верю. Всё-таки подумай о разнице между их ГЕЛФами и нашими… Ну, в общем, удачи тебе, - и я начал сам выпроваживать Дэйва из палатки, на что тот скромно попросил:

\- А можно мне подождать до утра?


	8. Подождать до утра.

_Всё плохое наследуется от другого родителя._

_«Первое правило наследственности»_

 

К утру я вспомнил ещё одну новость. Уже имея неприятный опыт, я начал осторожно:

\- Как ты знаешь, Лора – мой отец… - и стал дожидаться реакции.

\- Ты разбудил меня для того, чтобы неудачно пошутить? – отмахнулся от меня Листи и зарылся носом глубже в подушку.

\- Я серьёзно. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не знал?

Дэйв окончательно проснулся и, оторвавшись от подушки, вперил в меня такой интенсивный взгляд, что если бы не его несфокусированность спросонья, во мне бы образовались две новые дырки.

\- Откуда я мог это знать, если мне никто об этом ничего не сказал? – его голос источал кислоту, также способную меня продырявить.

\- А ты сам не догадался?

\- Знаешь… - возмущение Листи достигло предела, и тут я не выдержал и кинулся на него с объятьями, от чего тот только пискнул. – Чего?

\- Я думал, я один такой дурак, - облегчённо вздохнул я, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слёзы радости.

\- В смысле?

\- Я тоже не догадался. Представляешь, все вокруг знают, а я как последний идиот… Но есть в мирах справедливость!

\- Смег, - вздохнул Листи, поняв, что в этот раз ему нечем меня уесть, и, очевидно, огорченный этим.

\- Лора у меня как-то не вяжется с тем, что ты рассказывал о своем отце, - пробормотал Дэйв после довольно продолжительной паузы, во время которой я успел взять себя в руки.

\- Ну, параллельные двойники не всегда идентичны. Мой папа, в отличие от Лоры, к примеру – мужчина… Если я правильно помню, и от меня не скрывали какую-то страшную семейную тайну. А мама – женщина, опять-таки с теми же оговорками, так что тут я тоже был слегка огорошен.

\- Да, уже в курсе. Когда я приехал, меня послали в ту палатку, сказав, что ты можешь быть у своих параллельных родителей. Тот тип, с которым ты пил – папа или мама?

\- А… Нет, тот тип был Крайтон.

\- Параллельный Крайти?

\- Нет, просто фамилия у него такая, Крайтон. Джон Крайтон. Он знал Аса. Ну, неважно. Мои параллельные родители… Я тебя с ними ещё познакомлю. Тоже те ещё… Особенно мать. К счастью, после свадьбы их вернут обратно в тюрьму.

\- В тюрьму?

\- О!.. – махнул я рукой. – Проклятые уголовники!

На самом деле Бичер с Келлером меня волновали меньше, чем Лора. Они уйдут, а Лора останется. Со всей королевской семейкой. Кстати, а где мои старшие братья? Надо бы при случае уточнить… Смег, я выкинул Холли, придётся идти в Асмобиль, и желательно с извинениями, посыпанными сверху сахарком. Вот ещё головная боль…

\- Ты ведь на самом деле хотел бы поговорить с Лорой как с отцом, но боишься? – с надеждой спросил Дэйв.

Зараза слишком хорошо меня знает, и иногда меня это раздражает. Иногда, но не сейчас. Хорошо, когда кто-то за тебя озвучивает то, что ты не можешь заставить себя не то что сказать, но и подумать…

\- Хм… Тебе хорошо говорить, ты со своим отцом можешь поговорить в любой момент, и бояться тебе абсолютно нечего, - я изобразил, как, по моему мнению, Листи должен бы разговаривать со своим отцом, то есть правая рука с левой:

\- «Папа, мне надо поговорить с тобой.» «Разумеется, сынок.» «Почему ты оставил меня под бильярдным столом?» «Потому что меня оставили под бильярдным столом, а ты – это я.» «Исчерпывающее объяснение, папа, спасибо.» «Не за что, сынок.»

Дэйв немного похихикал, потом боднул меня головой и предложил:

\- Сегодня у меня задание – побазарить с Дебби и уломать её не портить нам праздник, а у тебя – покумекать с Лорой и пригласить её стать твоим посаженным отцом.

\- Вообще-то я думал, что это и так понятно…

\- Не уверен. Лора думает, что ты хочешь пригласить на эту должность этого, который уголовник.

\- Разве?

\- Как пить дать. Ведь ты их вытащил именно для этого?

Я хмыкнул, но согласился. Вполне возможно, она думает, что я на неё до сих пор дуюсь. С неё станется. Ох уж эти женщины… Даже будучи отцами, они всё равно остаются женщинами. А я никогда не был большим знатоком женщин. Впрочем, как и мужчин. И прочих живых существ, обладающих сложной психикой. Мне в своей бы разобраться…

Через пару часов кроха сын к отцу пришел, и спросила кроха:

\- Сколько сопротивленцев нужно, чтобы вкрутить лампочку?

\- Никогда не задумывалась над этой философской проблемой. Сколько?

\- Один, но это должен быть ас своего дела.

Шутку эту мне месяц назад рассказал Арни, после очередного «ламповкручивающего» задания.

\- У тебя какие-то проблемы со свадьбой? Я слышала, Дебби тебе очень помогает.

\- О да… Но ведь она помогает в основном себе, как ты знаешь. Я вовсе против этой затеи с двойной свадьбой.

\- А что на это сказал Дэйв? Он вчера вернулся, я слышала.

\- Да, наконец-то. Сегодня он будет говорить с Дебби. Если я не могу отговорить Арни, может у Листи чего получится со своим альтер эго.

\- Вообще эта свадебная лихорадка – вещь заразная…

\- Только не говори, что вам с Джо приспичило срочно жениться. От тебя я такой подлости не ожидал.

\- Вообще… если так дальше пойдёт, то будет вполне рациональным присоединиться. Келлер вчера спросил меня, не могут ли и они с Тоби…

\- О боже… - я впал в шок.

\- Согласись, это было бы символично и довольно мило… Они бы не портили ваш с Дэйвом праздник, но, как ты знаешь, у них время поджимает – после вашей свадьбы их вернут обратно в Оз.

Ох как мне всё это не понравилось… Такими темпами и в самом деле наша свадьба окажется каким-то повальным брачеванием. Нет, на это я не согласен. Это уже, что называется, перебор.

\- Ладно, как бы то ни было, я обещаю тебе, что я лично вам с Дэйвом мешать не буду. Даю слово.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил я из себя. Много мне это теперь поможет. Три пары, четыре, значения уже не имеет. Две-то было чересчур.

\- Вообще-то… я хочу попросить тебя быть моим посаженным отцом, - пробормотал я, уже выходя из палатки. Я крепко задумался и чуть было не забыл, зачем пришел. – А то вдруг ты сама не додумалась.

\- А Тоби?

\- Ты сама виновата в этой ситуации – если бы ты сказала, я бы никогда их не вытащил. Нашёл бы одинокую приличную маму…

\- Да, вот только твоей одинокой приличной мамы мне здесь и не хватало… У меня и так проблемы с личной жизнью.

\- О… Так вот почему Алекс послал меня за обоими…

\- Наверняка. Он же не хочет, чтобы его дочура попала в любовный квадрат? Ей и в треугольнике-то весьма «интересно». Хватит мне с тебя одного «подарочка». За прошлый, правда, благодарна.

\- А что, Келлер?.. – я повёл бровями вопрошающе. И правда, ей что, и вправду понравилась моя «мамаша»?

\- Ну, скажем, если бы не Бичер и не криминальный багаж размером с хвост кометы, я бы подумала…

Я хихикнул. Нет, такого нам счастья тут точно не надо, она права. Я не ревнивый, я не считаю, что мои родители всенепременно должны быть вместе. Нет, лучше уж пусть они будут врозь, чем вместе так, как они умеют. Как я уже, кажется, высказывался, «вместе» по отношению к ним – весьма и весьма относительное понятие.

 - Да, кстати, - вспомнил я ещё кое-что. – В связи с моим новым статусом… Я ведь далеко не единственный ребёнок в семье, ведь так?

\- У меня лично детей ещё нет. Пока, я надеюсь, но да, ты далеко не единственный ребёнок в семье, насколько я знаю из моей межмировой биографии. Но ты в своём роде уникален.

\- Я, собственно, почему спрашиваю… У меня было три старших брата…

\- Вполне возможно, они параллельные мои сынки. Слушай, если ты хочешь спросить, почему мой параллельный двойник гонял вас, я вряд ли отвечу за него. Но на его месте я бы просто хотела, чтобы вы были счастливы. С другими Арнольдами так и получилось. Не прошло только с тобой.

\- Знаю. Мать попросила директора школы, чтобы он не оставлял меня на второй год.

\- Подозреваю, что у остальных отец запретил ей это делать. Я бы запретила.

\- Да, мой, оказывается, ещё и смалодушничал.

Ушёл я от Лоры вполне удовлетворенным, ещё больше уверенный в том, что все беды у меня от матери. И тут же решил это закрепить, зайдя к уголовникам.

\- Это, конечно, трогательно, что вы решили присоединиться к празднику, я для этого вас и притащил, но не в таком же качестве! – накинулся я на Келлера с порога.

\- В каком? – недопонял Бичер.

\- В качестве брачующейся пары, - что-то подсказало мне, что Тобайаса Кистофер в свои планы не посвятил.

\- Что?! – ну, что я говорил…

\- Ну, удовлетворён? – спросил меня Келлер со зловещим спокойствием и, повернувшись к Бичеру, начал оправдываться. – Я хотел попросить твоей руки сегодня вечером, но наш тупоголовый отпрыск всё испортил.

\- Тупоголовый, между прочим, весь в тебя, - проворчал я и оставил «счастливую пару» выяснять отношения. Судя по лицу Тобайаса, незадачливого жениха ждала нехилая экзекуция.

Вдохновленный надеждами на сокращение списка брачующихся, я решил попытать счастья и с другой лишней парой. Листи всё ещё был у них.

\- В Дре-евней Грее-еции жени-их дарил невэ-эсте ключи-и вместо обруча-ального кольца как си-имвол того-о, что она-а теперь хоза-айка в его до-оме, - как раз объясняла Дебби свой дурацкий план. Не знаю, почему её тянуло на античность, но меня это уже достало. Если она хочет выходить замуж в тунике – пожалуйста, только пусть не заставляет нас. И я не за себя волнуюсь. Меня беспокоит, что Листи в тоге будет выглядеть смешно.

\- Ключи? Было бы очень практично, не так ли, Дэйв? – влез я в палатку и в разговор.

\- Было бы, если бы палатки можно было запирать, - наворчал на моё вторжение Арни. Интересно, Дебби уже его починила, или пчела так быстро среагировала на мою неподражаемую внешность?

\- Вообще-то я о других ключах. О ключах между мирами. Было бы удобно носить ключ в виде кольца. Наконец я перестал бы его забывать, про тебя, растяпа, я и вовсе молчу. И ещё… Было бы неплохо, если бы кольца могли переносить друг к другу или давать хоть какую-то информацию о своих хозяевах, - размечтался я.

\- Ты волновался за меня, пока меня не было? – догадался Дэйв и расплылся в самой соблазнительной улыбке, скромно потупив взор. Меня бросило в жар, так что я, чтобы отвлечься от нахлынувших на меня чувств, задёргался, как рыба на сковородке, фырча и шкворча:

\- Вот ещё чего, больно надо. Я прекрасно провёл время, мне вовсе не было до тебя дела. Сначала я немножко побыл Смертью, потом был занят спасением очередного мира, между прочим, в компании наших с тобой двойников, так что мне тебя хватало по самые бровки. Затем я развлекался в обществе моих голых родителей, не поймите меня превратно, а сразу следом узнал, что один из них, а, следовательно, и наполовину я, – королевской крови. Нет, Листи, у меня решительно не было времени думать о тебе, а тем более волноваться. Ни секундоньки.

Мой благоверный, наконец понявший принцип моей ущербной психологии, только ещё довольней засмущался.

\- Ла-адно, верно-омся к нашим бара-анам, - предложила Дебби, когда её утомило выражение лица Арни – тот как будто лимоном без сахара закусил. В который раз убеждаюсь, что я сам себе противен. – А-арни, - это не ко мне, - ты смо-ожешь достать такие ко-ольца, какие описал мистер Ри-иммер? - о, а это вот ко мне. – Мне понра-авилась ид-е-ея, хотя я ещё пло-охо ориенти-ируюсь в таких дела-ах, - Плохо? Да она выучила о Сопротивлении за неделю больше, чем Дэйв за полгода.

Возникал вопрос – стоит ли мне возложить все детали мероприятия по добыванию колец на Арни или всё-таки присоединиться? Доверяю ли я себе, вот в чём вопрос. С одной стороны, у нас одни и те же вкусы, с другой – что меня заставляет думать, что у моего клона не должно возникнуть желания надо мной поглумиться? К тому же он гораздо больший зануда, уж не знаю, плюс это или минус…

Час спустя мы всё ещё обсуждали список гостей и меню. Дебби так потряс торт из карри, что её чуть удар не хватил. Мы с Арни всего лишь пожали плечами – это ведь Листи, чего вы с него хотите? Понятно, что Дебби – полная его противоположность, но удивляться-то этому зачем? У Листи вон от её соево-обезжиренной фантазии тоже живот скрутило, и я его вполне понимаю. Просто Дебби помешана на здоровой пище также, как Листи – на нездоровой.

\- Да, кстати, - сумел вклиниться в спор я. – Листи, будь так любезен, попроси доктора Смита заняться твоими вкусовыми сосочками.

\- Все мои сосочки, включая вкусовые – моё личное дело, - заупрямился Дэйв.

\- Нифигулечки, - заверил его я. - Это чисто медицинская проблема. Если бы ты был слаб глазами или ушами, я бы отвёл тебя к окулисту или отоларингологу, ничего странного в этом никто бы не усмотрел. Вкус – один из шести чувств, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы у человека, с которым я живу, он был. Одно наше раздельное друг от друга питание сводит меня с ума. Это в два раза больше готовки и никакой гарантии, что в результате я всё-таки не обнаружу у себя в тарелке твоё проклятое карри. Кстати, пусть доктор займётся и твоей татуировкой. То, что ты любишь Питерсона, я как-нибудь переживу, но твою вечную привязанность к карри сведи! - Ну вот, кажется, ода Дебби, посвященная вкусной и здоровой пище меня-таки доконала. Я слишком давно её, эту здоровую пищу, не то что не ел, но и не нюхал. Впору подумать о том, как же всё-таки хорошо было держать прислугу, пусть и такую чокнутую, как Крайти.

\- Ребята, вы не поверите, - в палатку, так мной и не запахнутую за собой, вошла Лора. На лице у неё блуждало выражение потерянного дауна, перемежаясь с вспышками истерического веселья. Такой сложный каскад чувств напомнил мне попытки нашего безумного механоида-транссексуала изобразить противоречивые чувства – у Лоры получалось не лучше.

\- Что?

\- К нам прибывает моя ксерокопия, вернее негатив, - и она замерла в ожидании разгадки. К счастью, я мог блеснуть своей осведомленностью.

\- Что, королева всё-таки решилась на свидание с собственной дочерью?

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Элементарно, это я ей это посоветовал. Надеюсь, Лара явится без свиты.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что у королевы есть её собственная дочь?

\- Вообще-то я всего лишь предположил, я мог и ошибиться на пару миров.

И, наконец, Лора поведала мне эту интригующую историю. Королева уже была в изгнании, так как её собственный мир захватил Тёмный Лорд. Спустя некоторое время она встретила состоящего в преступной организации Тёмного Лорда своего мира, с которой боролось Сопротивление в тот момент, аристократа. Звали его не то Ричард, не то Хеншингли Крофт. И было это ещё до ЭйТи, хотя история оригинальностью не блещет – ради нашей королевы лорд Крофт бросил своё ремесло, хотя оставался в организации, так сказать, под прикрытием. У них родилась дочь, но так как в тот момент Сопротивление было самым опасным местом в Сети, королева отдала ребёнка её отцу. Потом, когда Сопротивление набрало силу, и королева захотела забрать принцессу, оказалось, что лорд Крофт погиб от руки своего бывшего босса, а Лара вовсе всем врёт, что её родители погибли в авиакатастрофе, а она единственная выжила, а вырастили её пигмеи из племени, на которое свалился самолёт… Что-то в этом духе. В общем, казалось, она вовсе не стремилась снова обзавестись семьёй, а папашины миллионы и титул обеспечивали ей всё, что нужно. Посчитав, что Сопротивление всё-таки не место для маленьких детей, а тем более подростков, королева оставила всё как есть. И только сейчас, после моего триумфального выступления о пользе родственных уз, она решилась на подвиг. К тому же, в данный момент, после опять-таки моего не менее триумфального появления пред Лариными очами, ничего особо долго объяснять ей не придётся. Так что леди Крофт слезла с укропной пальмы по огуречной лиане и явилась во дворец (даже палатка превращается в палаты, если в ней обитает королева).

Через пару часов выяснилось, что принцесса без свиты не принцесса – Лара наотрез отказалась путешествовать налегке и взяла с собой трейлер Брайса вместе с его жителями, - теперь со-жителями – Брайсом и Хилари. Смег, я предчувствую, что, учуяв брачный сезон, голубки тут же запишутся в очередь. Самое время запаниковать.


End file.
